My Job At Freddy's 2
by DimmerSwitch
Summary: Basically, a sequel to the amazing My Job At Freddy's which i loved. Anyways What happens when You move with your wife to California to work at a pizza joint that you just worked at a year ago except this one is bigger, so yea. Good luck. (Will contain lemons) Credit to Adry53 for cover image.
1. The New Job At The New Place

What is Going on guys? We are Back for season 2 of My job at freddy's. This time it will be different.  
If you are about to ask, Are you going to follow the timeline of said game? No. It is simple as it is. This time around, we have some new characters.  
Yay new ones. Also Expect to see more references to other things in life as well as some other characters from other games or animes/movies. So yea. Before i go, I should Address the fact that I Know i said that i was going to post a Chapter of this Every two days, but i think that i will just go ahead and post when i feel like it, because i want to really see if my skills from last Season have improved any since then. Also Still looking for artist for shirt thing. Probably going to just hire one at this point though. I will let you know after the next chapter is posted. Also since i am going to be on spring break, it will give me more time to write, so while i am on spring break, i will post more stories since i have decided to just post chapters when i feel like it. Anyways yea, let's get to the story.

Recap of last season

Austin went to work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, He met Foxy(which then became Foxxy later on), He also met Bonnie and chica and Fredina. Goldie was also introduced, Freddy himself was shown.  
Then later on Stuff happens at pizzeria and Vincent/Purple guy shows up and tries to kill Austin, Now He is "Dead"(But not really) Vincent was killed by son goku. And there were plenty of dragon ball references in the story. never showed up to tell Austin to Dodgeeeee. So yea thats really it. Sorry for a boring recap but i didn't really try on the recap.  
Anyways on to Season two of My job At Freddy's.

Chapter 1: The new job.

It has been 1 year now since the events of Purple man dying by the hands of Son Goku. 2 months ago, Foxxy had given birth to our children, Foxy jr and Foxine. Freddy told us that he would be closing down the Restaurant and the animatronics went with him to a new restaurant that he had built out in California. Foxxy and I were talking about moving out to California to see how things are going with Freddy and the gang. What is funny is that Foxxy and I live with my dad still. Regardless we talked about it, and my father said that he was going to give us some money to move out there. Now, Me, Foxxy, Foxy jr, And Foxine are on our way to Cali. I wonder how it is going to be out there. I talked to my friend alot, who lives in California and he said that it is really nice out there. Regardless, Foxxy and I wanted to experience it on our own. (you know, i miss when it was just me and Foxxy, like you know, Just me and her, Then i got her pregnant. But hey, who am i to complain? no i am not going to kill them off, don't think such a thing. they just won't appear in the story as much, but only because I guess Austin wants to spend time with Foxxy.) "Well Foxxy, we are about to land." I tell her. Foxxy wakes up with a jolt. "Thanks babe. Are you still sure that your friend and his family won't mind taking care of the kids while we go and buy the house that we wanted?" Foxxy asks.  
"Yea, they won't mind. And hey, they even agreed to watch the kids while we were out after we bought the house and got everything we needed. They said that they would bring the kids over and watch them while we are gone." I say. "Thank goodness, You know that i have wanted to be alone with you for so long, but the kids are only 2 months old and they cry alot, i try and calm them down, but they just seem to cry even more." Foxxy says. "Attention passengers, We have landed and now you all can leave." Says the woman at the front of the airplane. Wow rude. maybe i don't want to leave the plane, ok i will leave.  
We grab the kids and we get off the plane and head into the airport. If you are wondering, no we didn't take anything with us besides the kids and the money to buy a house and hail a taxi or two. Don't ask how much money we have, cause i am not answering that question at this current point in time.  
We finally get outside and we are picked up by my friend Tyler and his parents. "Hey guys, we have been waiting on you." Tyler says. "Oh my gosh, your kids are adorable!" Tyler's mom says. "Oh excuse me, where are my manners? My name is Sarah and this is my husband, Shawn." Sarah says. "Hello son, Tyler said that you would be coming.  
So we headed out here to pick you up." Shawn says as we finally get into the car. We start to leave the airport. "So. How did you and Tyler meet?" Sarah asks. "Well it is a long story, i think i should explain it some other time." I say. "Oh please it isn't no trouble at all. Come on, tell us." Sarah says. "Well. Truth be told, I met Tyler a long time ago, a couple years ago in fact. I was doing stuff with youtube at the time, which still i try and find the time to do. I was kinda a smaller youtuber back then but then i eventually rose up and somehow i conquered it. Now i have many more viewers than before."I say.(is Austin trying to predict my future or something? We are the same person so, hmmm)  
"So you met through Youtube?" Sarah says. "Well not exactly but if you put it that way then yes. You see i met him through a friend of a friend." I say. "And then what?" Sarah asks. "Well, then we kicked it off really well and we eventually became really good friends, then after a while i got caught up in my own life from the many surgeries that i have had in the past. And then We still keep in contact for a while, Talking every once in a while, kinda like we do now. Then my father wanted me to get a job later on to get me out of the house. I then went to work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria." I say. "Oh my gosh Austin I hate you." Tyler says.(If you didn't know, Tyler doesn't like the game itself, but he has his reasons)  
"Anyways, I got the job almost immediately and then i met this wonderful gal." I say. "Aww babe, you still remember the first day we met." Foxxy says as she pecks me on the cheek. "Yes, well after we met, things started getting weird and not between me and Foxxy here, I am talking about the pizzeria joint itself. Some things had happened before i started working there. A man was killed there and the man that killed him was looking for me. Had he shown up later, i would have been there in a few days or so. Which mind you, that man is dead now thanks to a friend of mine that showed up last minute to help me. Anyways after that, me and Foxxy here had kids together and got married 8 months before the kids were born. The Pizzeria then shut down after we were married. Freddy aka the owner had said that he was going to move out here and manage the other restaurant that he said was built out here. He took the other animatronics and brought them with him, as well as my other friend who ended up coming out here to help out with things just in case something was to happen. So yea, then after the kids were born, we talked about moving out here when they reached 2 months old." I finally finished explaining. "Well, that is quite the story, I'm sure You've been through alot in the past year." Sarah says. "Yea, which is why we decided to move out here but on our own so we could help Freddy with the Pizzeria and so Foxxy can see her friends again." I say. "Well, you know that we will watch your kids for you while you go buy your house. Just like we discussed." Sarah says. "Yes and thank you." I say.

We finally pull up to their driveway after about 20 to 30 minutes of driving. Man that trip is now over and we can finally relax. So we go into Tyler's home and we sit around and talk for a bit and eventually we say our goodbyes and Tyler and his parents are going to watch our kids while we are gone.  
"Ok, where to first?" I ask as we are walking down the street. "Do you want to go to the pizzeria, since Sarah did say that it wasn't far from here and that it is a walking distance?" Foxy asks. Good thing that Freddy decided to have this joint built in the same town that we planed on living in, i don't know what the odds are that he would build it here but it is amazing. "Yea we might as well go and see how him and the gang are doing." I say.  
We start walking down the street some more and eventually after about ten minutes of walking, we finally reach the pizzeria. "Wow, this place is bigger than the one back home." I say. "Freddy said that they had a bigger budget." Foxxy says. "Yea, didn't he also say that there were new animatronics as well?" I ask. "Yea, but everyone of them, except the puppet which has always been there but kept in the back, and the new chica, mangle aka my sister now, and bonnie. The rest are male, so toy freddy and and the male version of bonnie as well as the male version of Fredina are there. It sucks that my brother had to pass though, the kids here would have loved him." Foxxy says. "It is okay, they have your new sister now." I say. "Yea, but from what i heard, kids are taking her apart and putting her back together and Freddy said that the kids loved it so they let them do it." Foxxy says. "I wonder if Goldie is here with freddy, she kinda left after Vincent died and before he closed the old pizzeria." I say.  
"I couldn't say as of right now, but i have a strange feeling that she is." Foxxy says. We then head into the pizzeria. Before we could even go to the main area, we are greeted by Freddy who is with Andrew. "Hey guys, long time no see. How have you been?" Freddy says. "Well you know, we have been getting around a little and we have decided to move out here to help with the pizzeria as well as finally leave that state behind, besides i don't want to put my dad in danger anymore after what happened." I say.  
"Yea well, we actually need a night guard. You feel like you could take on the role champ? And hey if you do, i can provide you with a house to stay in or you could stay with Andrew." Freddy says. "Well, we kinda have money for that reason, we were going to look around for a house after we came here." I say. "Nonsense, you know what? You two can stay with me until you find that house and i can pay you more now than i was back then." Freddy says. "Well thanks Freddy, but you know that we have kids?" I say.  
"Hmm. That does raise a problem doesn't it? Well, i'm sure that my wife and i could take care of them While you work the night shift." Freddy says. "Well, we have someone watching them currently, which is my friend that lives in this town." I say. "Well, just have them bring them over to my place and we can watch them while you work." Freddy says. "Wow you are persistant as always Freddy." I say. "I got to hold up my Reputation you know." Freddy says.

Andrew finally walks over to where we are standing at after taking care of a customer cause they had spilled their drink and he offered to clean it for them.  
"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Andrew says. "Freddy here was just talking to me about working the night shift and i guess i will have to take this offer, cause Freddy here is really persistant about stuff like that." I say. "Thank you Austin and you too Foxxy. If you want to come in and hang out Foxxy while Austin does the night shift, which i expect you to probably not be in your office since you seem to make friends with everyone you come by just like your father, then you can Foxxy. I had the new ones made "really friendly" so they shouldn't try to kill you and i had one of the day shift guards start to leave messages for you a couple days ago so that whoever decided to work the nightshift here would be ready for anything." Freddy says. "Ok, well just tell me when to come in to work my first night." I say. "Well, we need one for tonight cause the last night guard was moved to the day shift and like i said if going to leave you messages. So if you could come in tonight it would be Great." Freddy says.  
"Do you want me to come in as well to help Austin just in case if anything does go wrong Sir?" Andrew says. "He should be fine this time around, it isn't like Vincent is around to try and kill him." Freddy says.  
"Ok, well good luck on your first night Austin." Andrew says as he walks off to go and help other customers. "So, have you seen Goldie anywhere?" Foxxy says suddenly. "No, why would you say that?" Freddy asks "I have this strange feeling that she is here." Foxxy says. "Well we do have a golden suit but from what i know it doesn't really move and it should be empty cause we use it for the employee's to get in every once in a while to entertain the children, but it has been forever since i checked it, i wouldn't worry about it. Besides what is the worst that could happen? The suit can't move on it's own. Like i said, the suit is empty and has no endoskeleton." Freddy says. "Whatever, it is 4 pm, we are going to go back to my friend's house and tell them the good news." I say. "Ok, i won't tell the animatronics that you are the new nightguard, i will tell them that a new one is coming in tonight though." Freddy says.  
"Ok, Well see ya later tonight Freddy." I say.

Freddy waves bye to us and we head back to Tyler's home. Once we get there we finally can rest until tonight. "So, how did it go?" Sarah asks. "Well, we went to Freddy's and He decided to let us live with him and his wife until we find a nice house and he said that he and his wife will take care of the kids while we work." I say.  
"That is great news, I was really looking forward to watching the kids though." Sarah says. "Yea, I will ask about bringing them over here everyonce in a while and you guys can drop them off or let Freddy's wife come and get them if she has something to do that day." I say. "That would be excellent and we could take care of them while you two are working sometimes." Sarah says.  
"Yea, we work from 12 to 6 in the morning just like back then." I say. "Well, we can get them to sleep and then after you get home in the morning, we will try and have them there around 7 or 8 when we have to take care of them." Sarah says. "Well, we should get going. We are going to take the kids over to their new temporary home so we can get acquainted with mrs. Fazbear." I say.  
"Well, we will see you guys later. Have fun." Sarah says but with a sad look like she doesn't want us to leave yet even though it sounded like she was ready for us to go. "Bye guys." Foxxy says.

We leave the house and we start to head off towards the house that Freddy gave us directions to. We eventually arrive at the house and Mrs. Fazbear is there to greet us. "Hello, Austin, Foxxy. Freddy told me that you all would be living with us until you bought a house. Oh and this must be your all's kids. Aww they are so adorable. Well, Freddy also said that while you two are at work, we will be watching your kids so you can work and when you get home, you can sleep." Mrs. Fazbear says. For a woman in her 40's, she looks like she is in her early 20's. "Yea and my friend's mom said that if you get to busy to watch them sometimes that you could take them to their home which is on this card here and they will watch them while you are busy." I finish as i hand her the card with Tyler's house on it.  
"Anyways the kids seem to be asleep, so we are in need of rest too until we have to work." I say. "Oh, i have a room prepared for you and Foxxy and a separate room ready for the kids." Mrs. Fazbear says. "Thank you." Foxxy says. We walk into the room that she has prepared for us and Foxxy just drops on the bed. I meanwhile head into the other room with to see the kid's temporary room and she has cribs waiting in there all ready for them. "Wow you have cribs, but where are your children?" I ask. "Well the kids grew up and we had these out in the garage." says.  
I place the kids into their separate cribs since they are asleep and then we head back into my new temporary room. Foxxy is already asleep since it has been a long day. "Well thanks but i need my sleep if i am going to work 12 to 6." I say. "Ok get some rest, and also just call me Fredina." Fredina says. Wow that's where Fredina got her name. I lay down on the bed next to Foxxy and she hugs me as we fall asleep.

6 hours later

Foxxy wakes me up. "Babe it is time to go." Foxxy says. Good thing the pizzeria is like a block away from here. "Ok." I say as i get up to get ready to go. Foxxy seems excited to meet her old friends again and find out what has been going on.  
We finally leave the house and it is now 11:49 by the time we leave. We finally get there around 11:55 since we did walk.

Freddy is at the door waiting. "Hey guys, my wife said that you were on the way." Freddy says. "Yea we kinda slept after we got to your house and Foxxy rushed me to get up so we could come here so she could see her old friends again." I say.  
"Yea that sounds like you Foxxy." Freddy says. Foxxy sticks her tounge out at me and then gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Anyways guys, go ahead and get started and i will see you in the morning, Austin everything you need is on your desk which you probably won't been in the office as is but it is there." Freddy says as he gets into his car. "I will see you at 7 guys." Freddy says as he heads back home.  
We then head inside and then i walk back to my office with Foxxy close behind to see what i have been left. We then head out into the main area to see if our friends are here. All of a sudden i hear screaming like a fan girl who just got noticed by her senpai. It is Bonnie, Chica and Fredina Behind us coming our way to hug us. "Hey guys, we didn't know that you were the new Nightguard, Freddy only sais that there was a new one and he smiled." Fredina said as they all hugged us.

Well that should do it for the first chapter of the second season of My Job at Freddy's. I Hope you enjoyed this first chapter of this and i wanted to leave you on this note to speculate what is going to happen in the next chapter which may or may not come out this weekend. So yea anyways. On the next episode of The walking Dea- (Wrong show and what happened to Dragon ball z?) I wanted something new and efficient so it would fit better.  
(Well i don't like it, and i think you should go back to dragon ball z.) Really? you really want that? (yea it is better) Ok! On the next Episode of Dragon ball- (Wrong show man) Ahh just like old times. On the next Chapter of My job at Freddy's, Stuff will happen but i don't know what. Bye Guys. 


	2. The Night Shift 2: Night Shift Harder

Hey guys, it has been a few days, more like 3. I know some of the people from last season still haven't came over to season 2 yet but, i will go ahead and start without them anyways and they will have to join late. I would have got a chapter out yesterday but my brother came over and i was hanging out with him and my cousin, soooo Yea. Anyways like i have said before, still looking for a artist to make that fanart and i was looking around but i couldn't find any that i liked in particular. So yea, without further ado, here is a recap and then we will get started. Bye.

Recap of Chapter 1

Freddy is at the door waiting. "Hey guys, my wife said that you were on the way." Freddy says. "Yea we kinda slept after we got to your house and Foxxy rushed me to get up so we could come here so she could see her old friends again." I say.  
"Yea that sounds like you Foxxy." Freddy says. Foxxy sticks her tounge out at me and then gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Anyways guys, go ahead and get started and i will see you in the morning, Austin everything you need is on your desk which you probably won't been in the office as is but it is there." Freddy says as he gets into his car. "I will see you at 7 guys." Freddy says as he heads back home.  
We then head inside and then i walk back to my office with Foxxy close behind to see what i have been left. We then head out into the main area to see if our friends are here. All of a sudden i hear screaming like a fan girl who just got noticed by her senpai. It is Bonnie, Chica and Fredina Behind us coming our way to hug us. "Hey guys, we didn't know that you were the new Nightguard, Freddy only said that there was a new one and he smiled." Fredina said as they all hugged us.

Chapter 2: The Night Shift 2: Night Shift harder

Well, it is now 1 am and we are just now getting caught up on what happened after the wedding of me and Foxxy. "So, what have you two been up to?" Bonnie asks. You see, they don't remember about the whole deal with Foxxy getting pregnant and only Goldie does. "Well, Foxxy and I had children. Well, Half human half animatronic children." I said. "Ohhh, Can we meet them?" Chica asks. "Well of course, I know you all love children, so, why not?" I say.  
"Yay, you know us so well, Nightguard." Chica says. You see, Not all of the animatronics know my name so they just call me Nightguard like always. I guess i never really introduced myself to them. "So, why did you guys scream like girls who just got noticed by their senpai earlier?" I ask.  
"Well, aren't you the Nightguard?" Bonnie asks. "Well yea. But how does that explain anything?" I say. "Well, we are used to the nightguard being our senpai and they always use to take care of us and noticed us every once in a while like we were human just like you." Fredina says.  
"So technically, i am Senpai cause i helped you guys way back when? That and i am the nightguard?" I say. "Well, duh. What else would you be if you weren't senpai and you were just nightguard?" Chica says. "I don't know but i should probably get to my office so i can keep an eye on things, Besides i heard that the toy's were back, as well as the puppet. And also, where is Goldie?" I ask.  
"We don't know really, we thought that she was going to stay with you after we left. We knew that she had a crush on you but she did say that she did have a crush on someone else as well." Bonnie said. "Well, i kinda knew that she had a crush on me because she kinda did walk in on me or rather teleport in on me and Foxxy doing "you know"." I say. "Oh yea, she told us not to bother you when that happened and she said what was going on in there and not to bother you two." Chica says.  
"Well, anyways i am going to go to my office and hang out in there for a bit, if you girls need anything, don't be afraid to come to my office. Foxxy, you can stay here and catch up more with the girls and when it is time to go, i will come and get you. Just don't wonder off too far." I say. "Jeez babe i am not a kid." Foxxy says.  
I just chuckle and head off to my office. "Wow nice office." I say to myself. The office is pretty clean on the floors, the walls being covered with pictures just like how it was in the game. I have a Desk, a chair, and a tablet. "Well, let's get started." I say.

Pov Switch Bonnie's point of view.

"So, Foxxy how are things going with you and the nightguard?" I ask. "Well you know, like he said, we now have 2 kids and we are living with Freddy until we can go and buy a house. I Love him so much though. The day he proposed to me was so beautiful and so romantic, I just couldn't help but say yes and cry." Foxxy said. "Well, i hope you two have a very nice life together." I say. "Thank you Bonnie, I missed you guys." Foxxy says.  
"We missed you too." Chica says. "I am going to go and check on the Nightguard, ok?" I say. "Ok Bonnie, be back soon ok?" Foxxy says unaware of what Bonnie is going to try and do.

Pov switch back

"Wow this office is really big even though the place doesn't look like much elsewhere." I say to myself. "Yea, it really does look nice, doesn't it Austin?" ? says. I jumped unaware that someone was near. I flashed my flashlight down the hall to see Bonnie. "Oh, Bonnie, it is just you. I thought you were catching up with the Foxxy?" I say.  
"Yea but i just couldn't leave you alone in this office, you know what i mean?" Bonnie says seductively. Is it just me or did she just try and seduce me? "Now Bonnie, i don't know what you are thinking right now, but you know that me and Foxxy are married right?" I say.  
"I don't care if you two are married, i just want to have fun is all and keep you from being alone." Bonnie says.

Lemon's ahead children.  
Lemon's start here.

Bonnie finishes her sentence and then walks in and closes the door that i didn't even know was there and shuts the vents that i again didn't even know was there. "Now, where was i? Oh yea seducing you." Bonnie says. "Bonnie please i don't know what has gotten over you but please, don't think that if you try this that i won't tell Foxxy." I say.  
"Screw Foxxy, i don't care what she thinks, i just want some loving." Bonnie says as she sits on my lap. So what she is saying is that, even if Foxxy hates her from now on, she doesn't care, she just wants to have sex with me? "Ok, fine you win, i won't tell Foxxy but you can't do this. She will figure out somehow and if she does i will tell her the whole story." I say.  
"And if she doesn't believe you?" Bonnie says. "She will believe me and i really don't want you to do this. You know this already." I say. "I don't care what you think, now kiss me you fool or i will do it for you." She says.  
"I won't do i-" I am cut off by Bonnie kissing me. She sticks her tounge in my mouth and moves it around. She kisses me for a good minute or so and then after more struggling i finally give in and she takes her tounge out. "You see, it wasn't that hard to give in to me." Bonnie says.  
"Well considering that you had your tounge in me for what seemed like forever, it is hard to not give in when you basically can't breath after a while." I say. "Oh stop making excuses and just take your clothes off." Bonnie says. "No i can't." I say. Bonnie gets aggravated at me and she takes my shirt off for me and puts my hand on her breasts. I try and take it off, but she holds it on there with one hand. "Bonnie i really can't do this." I say. "Oh please shut up already, you have no choice now. So just finish taking your clothes off and show me your friend or i will do it myself." Bonnie says. "I am sorry, but i just-" She cuts me off again and puts her tounge back in my mouth as she unbuttons my pants for me. She finally gets my pants off slightly and then takes her tounge out of my mouth. She then takes the pants and boxer's off completely revealing my "friend". "Well, aren't you happy to see me?" She says to my penis. "Maybe you will cooperate with me,  
unlike this jerk." She says as she pushes my shoulder. And of course if i let my penis do the talking, it grows up until it is fully erect. "Good job big guy, now will you let me have some fun with you?" Bonnie says to my member. Of course it basically says yes even though it can't talk, it says yes by moving. "Oh thank you big guy, i owe you a ton for this, since this jerk over here won't cooperate with me." Bonnie says. Believe it or not, Freddy had to put clothes on Bonnie and the gang because the parent's were saying that they looked slutty.  
Bonnie, who i just now realized had a shirt and shorts on, is now taking said shirt off. How come i didn't notice it earlier when she had my hand on her breasts? Bonnie now has her shirt off and is going to take her shorts off. "Bonnie, please don't do this, you don't know what you want." I say. "And what would you know, Your friend here seems to agree with me. Just let him do the talking." Bonnie says now with her shorts and panties off. "I knew i couldn't trust you." I say in my head to my penis. Bonnie, now on her knees looking at my penis, deciding what to do first. "I think i will just milk you of everything you got tonight, besides it is only 2 am." Bonnie says. What is the point in stopping her anymore, she won't listen to me and now she is going to basically "milk" me for everything i have.  
"Whatever, but i won't like it." I say basically giving up. "Aww, did someone give up and now they are my sex slave for the night?" Bonnie says. "Whatever, just enjoy yourself. I don't care anymore." I say.  
"Good, now i don't want to hear anymore fighting out of you." Bonnie says. "Also, i have decided to first taste it in my mouth first." Bonnie says before licking the tip of my penis. I shiver at the fact that Bonnie aka probably the best friend of Foxxy is now licking the head of my penis. "Don't worry, i will take good care of you." Bonnie says as she now decides to put the head of my penis in her mouth. At first it is just licking of her tounge you can hear, then you start to hear gulping sounds. It definately feels weird, because Foxxy's mouth is soft, but Bonnie's mouth is somewhat softer.

I start to get close and she can tell. "Don't go cumming on me yet. I want to give you a titjob before you decide to cum all over me." Bonnie says. It is useless fighting now. So hold back as hard as i can and she then stops sucking and puts her boobs between my dick and starts to move them up and down. Holy crap, the feeling that you get with soft fur is going over your dick but it is an animatronic's boobs moving up and down giving you a titjob. I mean this is nice but it doesn't feel right and somehow i feel like we are being watched. Yea there are camera's in this room but it isn't that.  
I am interrupted in my thoughts by Bonnie starting to move faster. "I want you to cum all over my face Austin, Do it." Bonnie says. I Get closer to cumming and eventually, i am now cumming. Cum goes everywhere on her. On her face and on her breasts and some in her mouth and it is on the floor. "Ahh, now that is refreshing, but i am not done with you yet." Bonnie says.  
"I didn't think you were." I say. "Oh don't worry i only want you to cum two more times and then you can rest." Bonnie says licking the cum off of her face. She doesn't bother to get the cum off the rest of her. So there is still a little bit of it on her face and still a bunch on her breasts.  
She then stands up. Oh boy, i know what is coming next. "Now Austin, i want to put your friend inside of my vagina and i want you to cum everywhere in there and if you get me pregnant, don't worry about it, i can take care of them and if foxxy asks, i will tell her that they are my kids i had with the previous nightguard." Bonnie says. Well it seems that she doesn't care what happens. "It will be only you trying, because like i said, i won't stop you but i won't help you." I say. "Oh come on, lighten up. At least hold my hips as i ride you." Bonnie says. "How about i just lay on the floor and you can have fun then?" I say.  
"Fine, party-pooper. I just want you to have fun." Bonnie says. I won't lie, i am having fun, but it is Bonnie, Foxxy's best friend and the first animatronic i met back in the old place who i guess loved me from the start. I finally decide to lay on the floor since the floor is clean and all shiny but only because i don't want to help her ride me and i don't care if the floor is cold. She then gets on top of me, She starts to stick my dick into her. She starts to moan as she puts it in being hard as it is still since i am seeing her naked. She finally gets it in all the way and now starts to ride me. "Ohh Austin, i want you to blast me with your seed, please do this but hold it off so i can have some fun first." Bonnie says moaning. Well i can't disobey her because who knows what she would do if i did, So even though i am not even close to cumming i hold back as much as possible until she finally has her fun. "Okay baby, now i want you to blast me as soon as you get close." Bonnie says. It seems like she is melting right in front of me because she has just lost all sense of humanity and just is waiting for me to "blast her with my seed". Well i don't blame her, Foxxy did the same thing way back when.

I then start to get close to cumming. "Bonnie, just thought you should know that i am close." I say to her but she only shakes her head yes and her eyes are in the back of her head.  
"D...Do i...it a...anytime." Bonnie struggles to get out. Finally i am ready to cum. I start to cum and shoot my load into her. She starts to moan and say my name softly as i start to shoot it into her. After a good 5 to 10 seconds of cumming i stop and she is just sitting there. "Please don't make me get off yet, i am enjoying this moment." Bonnie says.  
"Just get off whenever you feel like it." I say. After about 2 to 3 minutes of her sitting on my dick with cum in her womb, she finally gets off. Cum pouring out of her as she starts to get off. I don't remember shooting that much. Maybe she cummed to when i did.

"Now i am going to give you a blowjob til you cum baby. Foxxy ever give you one of these?" Bonnie says. "Yea, it was the first sexual interaction we had together." I say.  
"Well, her mouth isn't as soft as mine as you experienced earlier but i didn't let you cum in my mouth. This time, you are." Bonnie says. She then takes my somehow still hard penis, and while i am lying on the floor, she starts to suck me off and licks up any cum that didn't get out that was still on the head. She then starts to suck me even faster. She then stops for a brief second.  
"Don't cum until i give you the thumbs up to go ahead baby. Ok?" Bonnie says. I currently can't speak cause of the feeling but i just nod my head. "Good, i am glad we understand one another." Bonnie says as she goes back to sucking me. I hold back as much as possible. She starts to go even faster than before.  
Wow, she really knows how to suck someone off, but who taught her how to do such a thing?

I get close to cumming and she starts to squeeze the shaft to tell me that she isn't ready. Ow, that is painful. Like have you ever had a girl squeeze your dick while sucking you off because she doesn't want you to cum yet? It hurts alot. Of course it works in stopping a man from cumming but, it is painful. Especially from a animatronic. Then again if you looked at her body, you would still be happy too that she is the one sucking you off. I mean, how many girls do you guys know that are animatronics that would be willing to suck you off in a moments notice? Not many, i thought so.

I start to get close as she goes ahead and give me to good to go ahead to cum. Finally i can get out of this nightmare of this girl sucking me off, but for some reason i don't want to even though i know i am married to Foxxy.  
Whatever i can finally leave. I start to cum and i hear her start to gulp some of it down as she starts to get red as though she was surprised by the amount of cum i let out this time. She finally takes my dick out of her mouth and cum is still coming out and she tries to lick it all up as it finally starts to stop coming out. She then grabs my penis and starts to clean it with her tounge. After a while, she finally stops licking me to get all the cum cleaned up.  
"Wow, i didn't expect you to cum so much on that last one." Bonnie says breathing heavily. I just sit there and turn to look at the camera and see the time. As i try and find the camera, Bonnie is cleaning herself and still licking the cum she got on me off. After a while, she finally gets it all and then puts her shirt as well as her panties and shorts back on.  
I then put my clothes back on and look around for the Tablet.

Lemons end.

I soon find the tablet and look at the time. It is now 5:48 a.m. and Bonnie is just standing there waiting for me to look at her.  
I soon put down the tablet and turn to look at her. "Well, i hope we can do this again sometime because that was fun, oh and i will kept the secret between me and you, and the girls, all besides Foxxy and make sure they don't tell her." Bonnie says.  
"I think it would be best if you just kept it between me and you." I say. "Oh no, i am going to tell the others, but i will make sure to erase the camera's memory of tonight and make sure Freddy doesn't find out." Bonnie says.  
"Well, there is no fighting when it comes to you, so whatever." I say. "Glad you could see it my way." Bonnie says.

Bonnie eventually leaves and i finally get the room cleaned enough so it doesn't smell like sex in here. That way if Foxxy comes in here tomorrow night, she won't question it. Besides it isn't like the cleaners of this place clean the nightguard's post as is.  
I finally get the room clean and get rid of the smell and by the time i do so, it is just now reaching 6 am.

I go into the main room where Foxxy and the other girls are sitting and Bonnie sees me and just winks. "Well, Foxxy are you ready to go? Cause Freddy should be here anytime." I say. "Yea, let's go home, i need some rest as is. and i am sure you do to." Foxxy says. We go and open the doors for the other employees and Freddy is also outside. "Hey guys, i hope you had a fun night. I left the door at my house unlocked so you two can get in." Freddy says. "Thanks Freddy." I say as he walks in and waves goodbye to us. Bonnie is near the door to make sure that Foxxy doesn't ask what happened in the office.  
Foxxy doesn't seem to notice. "So, what did you two do while you were in there?" Foxxy says. I start to shake as i don't know what to say. "We played card games and talked for a bit." Bonnie chimes in.  
"Ohh, well why didn't you invite us?" Foxxy says. "We just wanted to have some alone time because i was the first person to see him after all and i wanted to get to know him some more." Bonnie says. Yea really convincing Bonnie, She will definately not question that. "Ohh, well i hope you had fun and next time, invite us." Foxxy says.  
Well crap, i didn't think that she would fall for that. Foxxy waves good bye to Bonnie and she starts to say, "If you don't hurry up i am going to hog the bed at home and you won't get to sleep in it." Foxxy says. Bonnie just winks at me and waves goodbye to Foxxy.  
"I am coming Babe, don't worry." I say as we start to head home.

Well, that was another chapter of My job at freddy's 2. Crazy chapter even though half of it was lemons. Good chapter, nonetheless though. I personally liked it and i think Austin Secretly liked it.(Hey i did not) Oh yea you did, don't try and hide it. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always, Have a nice day or rather i will see YOU in the next Chapter, Bye bye. 


	3. The Night Shift 2: Day 2

Hey guys, look it is another chapter of My Job at Freddy's 2. Anyways before we get into the chapter, Those of you who wanted to basically give me some oc's to use, pm me and later on in the season, they may make an appearance in the story. I don't know how yet, but i am sure i will find a way. Anyways without further ado, let's get into the chapter.

Recap

I go into the main room where Foxxy and the other girls are sitting and Bonnie sees me and just winks. "Well, Foxxy are you ready to go? Cause Freddy should be here anytime." I say. "Yea, let's go home, i need some rest as is. and i am sure you do to." Foxxy says. We go and open the doors for the other employees and Freddy is also outside. "Hey guys, i hope you had a fun night. I left the door at my house unlocked so you two can get in." Freddy says. "Thanks Freddy." I say as he walks in and waves goodbye to us. Bonnie is near the door to make sure that Foxxy doesn't ask what happened in the office.  
Foxxy doesn't seem to notice. "So, what did you two do while you were in there?" Foxxy says. I start to shake as i don't know what to say. "We played card games and talked for a bit." Bonnie chimes in.  
"Ohh, well why didn't you invite us?" Foxxy says. "We just wanted to have some alone time because i was the first person to see him after all and i wanted to get to know him some more." Bonnie says. Yea really convincing Bonnie, She will definately not question that. "Ohh, well i hope you had fun and next time, invite us." Foxxy says.  
Well crap, i didn't think that she would fall for that. Foxxy waves good bye to Bonnie and she starts to say, "If you don't hurry up i am going to hog the bed at home and you won't get to sleep in it." Foxxy says. Bonnie just winks at me and waves goodbye to Foxxy.  
"I am coming Babe, don't worry." I say as we start to head home.

Chapter 3: The night shift 2: Day 2

Foxxy and I probably slept for like 12 hours or better because it is around 8 pm right now. Foxxy looks like she has been up for a good bit though. "How long you been awake, Foxxy?" I ask.  
"Well maybe a few hours." Foxxy says. A few hours? Dang, technically we did share a small bed back home, so i suspect that with this new bed we sleep in, i probably moved around while asleep. I have been known to move around in bed while i sleep. "So, did i wake you while i was sleeping or something?" I ask. "No, i just couldn't sleep any longer. So i decided to wake up." Foxxy said. There are still so many questions i would like to know about Foxxy, even though we are married, i still know so little about her. How does she sleep? How can she have children? Then again who am i to ask? I am the one married to her. Regardless, let's just hope that Bonnie doesn't show up again tonight in my office. Who knows, she might try and have one of the other girls show up tonight. I better keep an eye out. "Foxxy, are you going to stay in the main room again tonight?" I ask. "I was thinking about it, why?" Foxxy asks. "Just wanted to know. If you decide to, i will come and get you when it is time to go." I say. "Okay, Babe i probably will, but tomorrow, i want to stay with you in the office if possible." Foxxy says.  
"We will see what happens." I say. "Thanks Babe. And you know i love you." Foxxy says. Wow i haven't heard her tell me that since we got here. "Love you too." I say.

3 1/2 hours later

"Come on babe we need to get going, we don't want to be late." Foxxy says. Man, she really is happy to be back with her friends. I hope Bonnie kept her promise and got rid of the camera history. What will Freddy say if he finds out? Man, if he finds out or something, i hope Bonnie has a way to keep him off my back. What if he finds out and he ends up telling Foxxy? I will be screwed. Either that or Foxxy will just ask her best friend and may fight with her. Let's hope for the best though. "Alright Babe, I am coming." I say. We start to head out around 11:45 and we start heading towards the pizzeria. Of course i can't drive yet because i haven't went to get my license.

5 mins later

It didn't take us as long to get there this time cause we kinda jogged there even though it is a ten minute walk if we walked like normal people. We get there as Freddy is just now getting ready to walk out. We walk in to greet him. "Hey guys, I got some paper work to do at home so i will go ahead and let you get your job done." Freddy said in a rush to leave.  
"Alright, we will see you in the morning." I say. We walk into the main area where Chica, Fredina, and Bonnie are standing talking to the toy versions of themselves. Bonnie is the first one to see us and immediately comes over to greet us. "Hey you two. Foxxy why don't you go and meet the toy versions since you haven't really met them yet? I have to talk to Austin here." Bonnie says.  
"Ok, but don't wander off without me." Foxxy says. I promise you, something is up with Foxxy. She acts like she is stupid or something. She doesn't even suspect that Bonnie had sex with me last night. "So, i talked to Freddy and told him that the camera in the office broke last night and he believed me somehow. So basically, if he suspected something, he would have no proof." Bonnie says. "But" Oh gosh what is this but about? "I can't say that the girls won't come and visit you tonight, and also i want more out of you later on in the week." Bonnie says. Well, i am screwed. For one, It is possible that any of the other girls including the toy ones could visit me tonight and i haven't even seen the male versions since the old place. Let's hope that they don't show up even though we all made friends back then.  
"Ok, whatever, i will keep an eye out." I say. "Well someone is still mad about last night." Bonnie says. "No, its just, i don't care really." I say. "So, you enjoyed it?" Bonnie asks. "No, i just don't care, cause if the others get in there tonight, i will probably be forced to have sex with them." I say. "Well, one i would look out for is Mangle. She needs a new body or something, but if she comes in. Just help her, she really needs it. I don't like seeing her in the state she is in." Bonnie says. It can't be that bad, i mean heck, the one in the game didn't look to bad. So i suspect it would be the same. "Ok, i will but i don't really know much about fixing robots." i say. "Well, if you have trouble, she can help you. she knows how to fix herself, she just doesn't have the parts, and the only parts we have for her are in the back of your office in the room behind it." Bonnie says.  
I didn't even notice that door til last night after Bonnie got done with me. "I will see what i can do." I say. Bonnie, then nods her head and heads back over to Foxxy and the gang. I start to head to my office. You know, this place kinda reminds me of the second game but it isn't the same like the building layout should be. Plus i haven't seen the puppet yet. I wonder if it is female too? Oh stop Austin, you are married. Don't let a seductive animatronic try and forcefully have sex with you, even if she if hot.

I finally get to my office and sit in my chair for a bit. After a while, it seems a little boring in the office so i just grab the tablet and check the camera's. Well, Foxxy is in the main area with the other girls and they are just sitting there talking, it seems. I flip through the camera's until i hit the kids cove. There is mangle like always, but she seems a little sad, Being all torn up like her would make someone said too. Heck, if i were her i would be.  
She seems to be starting at the camera though and she smiled at me. I guess she knows when i can see her. All of a sudden the camera goes out and i flip through the cameras until they come back on. I flip back to kids cove and see that mangle is gone. Well, if she does come in here, then i know how to help. I switch to the prize stand and see the same old music box and the puppet's box that She sits in. I assume it is a she. "Well, i didn't expect the puppet to be placed in such a weird place." I say to myself. "Yea, and i didn't expect a guard to be in a weird place either." I hear a voice say. I take the camera down to see mangle in my office. I didn't expect her voice box to work. In the game, it is only static and such. "Oh, hey mangle, didn't expect you to be here." I say. "Yea, i just pop up every once in a while." Mangle says. "Anyways, what do you need?" I ask. "Well, Bonnie said that you could fix me or knew where parts were so i could fix myself." Mangle said. If Bonnie knew, then why did she make me help mangle when she could have fixed herself weeks ago? "Yea, the parts and stuff are in the room behind me here.

5 mins later.

Mangle finally comes out of the room behind me with her new body, and let me tell you, you can tell she is the sister of Foxxy cause she is Hot. "Well, what do you think?" Mangle asks.  
"I think you look alot like your sister, i mean what can i say really?" I say. "Oh really now? but can my sister pleasure a man?" Mangle asks. "Well, i am married to her and the times we have had sex, we both had fun and when we have sex, we still have fun." I say.  
"Well, how about i show you what i can do compared to Foxxy?" Mangle asks. "Now Mangle, You know that Bonnie already came in here and done that last night, i can't have another one come in here and have sex with me. Besides, you know i am married and i expect to stay that way." I say. "Fine, but you don't know what you are missing out on. Maybe Andrew will actually pleasure me since you obviously don't like me." Mangle says. I mean, heck she is hot, but, i can't just go and have this happen. Heck, Bonnie did say that any of them who happened to get in here might try what she tried. But i basically just let Mangle, The now smoking hot fox girl walk out of my office and she is waving her butt at me as she does so. "You know, if you change your mind, you know where to find me." Mangle says as she disappears.

Well that was a time. I can't believe that Foxxy's own sister just tried to have sex with me. Like why would she? I mean Bonnie already did this and she is Foxxy's best friend. If Chica or Fredina tries this tonight, i hope they don't force me to cause i know that i won't really be able to say no.  
Heck if i do, they might just do what Bonnie did. Whatever i hope they don't.

5 more mins later.

Here i am just minding my own business, watching the cameras and such. "Wow, you are a busy man Nightguard." I hear another voice.  
Crap I knew that i shouldn't have said something earlier. I look down and see Toy chica sitting on my desk. How come i didn't hear her walk in?  
"Um, hi Toy Chica, What brings you in to my office?" I say expecting the worst. "Well, you know, i was in the neighborhood and just wanted to drop in and see what you were up to." Toy chica says. Wow, a sarcastic tone, of course i know what she is here for, She wants me.  
"Well judging by the sarcastic tone, i know what you want." I say. "You know me so well Nightguard." Toy chica says. Toy chica then takes the remote, that Bonnie used last night to shut the doors and vents, and uses it to do the same.

Lemons start here.

"So, you are here to have sex with me because Bonnie told you how it was for her last night?" I ask. "Well, yes silly. Bonnie said that she had so much fun last night and she said that if anyone wants to, they can come and try it with you tonight." Toy Chica says. Well, that seems like her and it seems like something she would do. "So, are we going to just sit here, or am i gonna have to get you out of your clothes?" Toy Chica asks. "You will have to struggle with me like she did if you want to do this. I told Bonnie last night that i wouldn't and she had to put up with me, so why shouldn't you?" I say. I mean yea, This Chica is hot and all, but i just have to try and resist until i finally give in and expect to have this happen probably every day. Heck if i didn't know any better, I am becoming like Ron Jeremy.(Famous Porn Star for the uneducated) "Fine, but i won't take no for an answer, I am going to have sex with you whether you like it or not and unlike Bonnie, I will make you like it." Toy chica says. I mean i liked it when me and Bonnie had sex last night but i won't admit that to her. Chica then hops off my desk and walks up to me. From what i can see of her, She has c cup breasts, so not too big and not too small. She has a very slim figure. The real question is, what is she going to do first? Toy Chica then takes her shirt off revealing her Breasts. Good thing they don't make them wear bra's, I don't think that they could take them off on their own. She then looks at me and takes her Beak off. Man, if you could see her, it is like looking at the hottest girl in your school and making her bustier and turning her into a animatronic but looking so human. "It looks like your friend is excited." Toy Chica says. I didn't even notice that my penis had got an erection and was just waiting for me to start with her. I still can't believe my own penis would betray me like this. Toy Chica then throws her shirt on the ground and comes up to me and takes my shirt off. She then takes my pants off after tossing my shirt to the side. She then takes my boxers off. Afterwards she decides to get on her knees in front of me. She looks at my penis and up to me. "Well, it seems that you probably won't cooperate like Bonnie said so i am just going to have my fun for tonight." Toy Chica says. It is only 1 am and Already i am having Toy Chica in my office about to suck me off.

"Well, let's get started, shall we?" Toy Chica says as she grabs my penis and starts to stroke it. She plays around with the head a bit before getting near it with her tounge. She starts to Stroke my dick while licking the head. Wow, this feels like how it went last night with Bonnie. Chica licks my head for a bit before starting to suck on the head. She eventually stops stroking and starts to completely suck on my dick. As a guy sitting here basically getting sucked off by a animatronic, what can you do?  
Stop her? No cause if you were in my place, you wouldn't stop her because you are having fun and if she stops, what are you to do? She starts to go down on my dick even more as my thoughts are interrupted. She looks up at me while sucking and winks at me. She then speeds up and starts to go a bit faster than before. Eventually i start to get close since she hasn't really stopped at her speed and she notices this and stops. "Ah ah ah, No Cumming yet mister." Toy Chica says. I hold back in fear of what might happen if i were to cum.  
She probably would make me have even more sex with her until she was satisfied. She goes back to stroking me and eventually she starts to repeat the process of licking my head until she gets back to deepthroating my dick. She then gives me the go ahead to cum while deepthroating me. I eventually get to the point of almost cumming and then i cum. As i am cumming, her cheeks turn red. She probably didn't expect me to cum so much. She takes my dick out of her mouth and cum is still coming out and onto her face. I almost laughed a little, cause some of it got near her eyes but didn't hit her. I eventually stop and then she starts to clean herself off. "Now, it is time for you to insert yourself into me." Toy Chica says. Well, this seems familier. "But, don't lay on the floor, i want to ride you and i will hold on to you while i do so." Toy Chica says. I can't really argue with her, so why not? "Go ahead." I say sarcastically and she notices it but ignores it. She gets on top of me after taking her panties off and surprisingly she isn't all that heavy, then again she has a slim figure. She sticks my dick into her vagina and holds on to me. "Ohh, that feels good." Toy Chica says. I can tell that she feels good, since she is holding onto me. Her face is red which i don't know how, but somehow she turns red in the face as she starts moving up and down. She must really like this, since she is red and such as well as holding me like i am her senpai or something after being noticed. She continues to move up and down until she notices that i am close. "Cum anytime you want, but stay in me until i get off." Toy Chica says. Wow, she must really like this.  
At first i thought this would be a Bonnie repeat but it doesn't seem like it.

I start to get close and finally after holding back, I start to cum inside of Toy Chica. "Ahhh Yes! Cum inside me Night Guard, Make me yours!" Toy Chica starts to say as she starts to cum as well. So we both collectively cum at the same time. Wow, i didn't expect her to be just sitting there on me but hugging me while we cummed together. After a few seconds but seemed like forever, we finally stop cumming. She then just sits on my and starts to kiss me. She has her tounge in me like Bonnie did, but it feels different. After having me cum in her mouth, it feels smoother.  
Her tounge in my mouth locking with mine and i can't hold back my tounge or try and push her tounge back with mine so i just lock it with hers and move around with her tounge. After what felt like minutes in eachother's mouths. We finally stop and saliva is between me and her from the sex and ecstasy that we were in. She then looks at me and kisses me again but makes my tounge go in her mouth and locks my tounge with hers. After about a minute or what felt like an eternity, we finally stop again and more saliva is between us. She finally looks down and decides to get off. Cum just leaks out of her as she gets up and my penis makes a popping sound coming out. She then cleans the head of my dick off with her tounge and puts her clothes on and then for some reason, puts mine on for me and kisses me one last time before leaving without saying a word.

Lemons end here for now.

Toy Chica just left my office, after having sex with me, without saying a word. I hope she is okay. "Wow, i can't believe what you two just did, i mean you just did that and Foxxy doesn't know?" A voice says. I jump and realize the voice and who it belongs to. "Goldie, if i knew that you were watching, i would have invited you to join us." I say. "Nah, maybe next time though, if you are lucky." Goldie says. "So, what brings you here?" I say. "Well you know, Vincent is dead and stuff, so i thought i should drop by after you have been gone and just see what you are up to." Goldie says. I suspect something here. Something isn't right about the way she said that. I will trust her for now, but something isn't right. "Well, okay but i can't stay long because it is 4 am and i got to get ready in an hour." I say. "Well, then i won't take much of your time then." Goldie says. I know she has a crush on me, but how big is this crush because she hasn't really tried any- I am interrupted by her kissing me. Well crap, i spoke too soon. She stops kissing me after a few seconds. "Sorry, i don't know what came over me, It won't happen again." Goldie says. What the heck just happened? Like seriously, one second she is standing there and the next she is kissing me and she acts like it didn't happen. "Let's see to it that it doesn't Goldie." I say. She starts to blush. "It won't, but i have to go, i will see you later." Goldie says as she disappears. Umm, what just happened? I just got kissed by Goldie and now i am sitting here in complete confusion on what i just experienced.

It is now 5:40 am and i am starting to get ready to leave. Wow, what a night. First Mangle fixes herself and then tries to seduce me, then Toy chica comes in and has sex with me and leaves my office without saying a word, And then, here is the big one, Goldie teleports in and kisses me and leaves. What the heck is going on? Am i like the guy to go to for sex or something?  
Whatever, i get ready and head into the main area where Foxxy and the gang are hanging out. Bonnie and Toy Chica look at me and Wink. What the heck. Toy chica leaves without saying a word and now she is winking at me? Bonnie actually said something last night when we finished. "Bonnie, can i talk to you? In private?" I ask. Bonnie nods and follows me over to an area where no one can hear us. "What is up Austin?" Bonnie asks. "Well, after Toy Chica came in and had sex with me, She left without a word and such. Then Goldie shows up and kisses me and leaves." I explain. "Well, it seems like you have a problem on your hands. It seems like You are the main guy for sex, Expect for Mangle which looked angry when she came in here. I suspect that you turned her down." Bonnie says. "Well that, and she said that she was just going to go to Andrew for sex since i wouldn't do it with her, but she said that i know where to find her if i wanted to take her up on the offer still." I say. "Oh well, not my problem, i did tell them about our night. Also, how was it with Toy Chica?" Bonnie asks. "Well, After i "Finished" for the second time, she just kissed me three times and then up and left. Each kiss was longer than the last and there was alot of tounge locking." I say. "Yea, she said that she liked you alot, so i expected this out of her. She said this even though she knew that you were married to Foxxy." Bonnie said.

It is now 5:55 by the time we finish talking and i go and unlock the doors for the employees to come in. Bonnie eventually said that she would worry about the camera's and Freddy and not to worry. Finally after waiting for Freddy to show up, I go and say hi to him before i leave with Foxxy. "Hey Freddy, How you doing?" I ask. "Good, how was your night?" Freddy asks. "Good, good. I had an interesting night. I fixed mangle for you." I said. "You did? Well, thanks. I don't know what to say." Freddy says. Yea, i am taking the credit for this. "It was nothing sir. She seemed happy as is. I still haven't seen the puppet yet." I say. "You will, she likes to come out as the week progresses." Freddy says. I knew the puppet was a female, Ha take that me. As me and Freddy are talking, Andrew walks in.  
"Hey, Austin, how was your night?" Andrew says. Freddy heads into is office as i talk with Freddy. "Eh, you know, like last time but no Vincent. Also Mangle is fixed and she was trying to seduce me but i told her no and now she wants you." I say. "Well, we will have to see cause i don't normally do that type of stuff with animatronics but, it is the sister of Foxxy, so." Andrew says. As we are talking Foxxy comes over ready to leave. "Hey Babe, You ready to go?" Foxxy says. "Yea Foxxy. Bye Andrew i will see you later." I say as we walk out the door and start to head home. Before we could even go home i hear someone hollering for me. It is Toy Chica and she is running up to me. "Foxxy, go ahead and head home, i will meet you there." I say. We wait before Foxxy is out of sight before Toy Chica starts to say something.  
"About last night. I couldn't contain myself after those three kisses. I just wanted you to know that i don't care if you are married, I love you." Toy Chica says. Well Crap, how do i respond to this since i am married. I don't really know what to do. "I really don't know what to say." I say. "Well, i want to do this again, but i want others to be there with us when we do. So like we can have a orgy or something." Toy Chica says. Did i just get invited to an orgy? What the heck is going on around here. "Um, thanks." I say. "Ok, well, Bye Nightguard." Toy Chica says as she winks and heads back inside.

I catch up with Foxxy as we head home. "So what did she want?" Foxxy asks. "She just wanted to know my name, she and the others still call me Nightguard except for you and Bonnie." I say trying to avoid getting caught. "Oh well, i will have to tell the others next time so they don't have to ask." Foxxy says. Sheww, i thought i wouldn't convince her, but if Toy Chica is planning an orgy, no doubt that Foxxy won't find out if she doesn't know already. I say in my head as we get home and crawl in bed.

Well that about does it for the 3rd chapter of My Job At Freddy's. I hope you guys enjoyed as this took a bit to write considering the amount of words used in this chapter. Regardless I should finish the chapter off like i always do. On the next Episode of Dragon Bal- (Will you just shut up about that already, i already have to put up with you living in my head as is other me) No, i can't help it. On the Next Chapter of My Job At Freddy's,  
Mangle will probably get with Andrew. (Oh my sister is getting with Andrew. Foxxy this is not where you are suppose to be, Go Back to bed. But i want to talk with the Readers too. Sorry Foxxy, this isn't the time or place. Fine, but i want to help next time) Man, You and Foxxy make a good couple. (shut up voice in my head. Babe don't talk to yourself that way, what is he has feelings too? Don't worry about it Foxxy, Just go back to bed.) 


	4. The Night Shift 2: Day 3

Hey guys, what is going on? Don't answer that cause i can't hear you. Anyways as you can see, last chapter was a long one and plus Mangle is fixed and i probably will still call her mangle even though she isn't really destroyed anymore. Anyways, still looking for an artist like always. Also, i have a oc that will be introduced in the next few chapters or so, because i want to see what happens between mangle and Andrew and i want to know why Goldie decided to kiss me, and finally i want to know why the puppet hasn't visited me. There are going to be some lemons in the beginning of the chapter so, yea.  
Anyways i better get into said chapter. Bye.

Recap (as always)

It is now 5:55 by the time we finish talking and i go and unlock the doors for the employees to come in. Bonnie eventually said that she would worry about the camera's and Freddy and not to worry. Finally after waiting for Freddy to show up, I go and say hi to him before i leave with Foxxy. "Hey Freddy, How you doing?" I ask. "Good, how was your night?" Freddy asks. "Good, good. I had an interesting night. I fixed mangle for you." I said. "You did? Well, thanks. I don't know what to say." Freddy says. Yea, i am taking the credit for this. "It was nothing sir. She seemed happy as is. I still haven't seen the puppet yet." I say. "You will, she likes to come out as the week progresses." Freddy says. I knew the puppet was a female, Ha take that me. As me and Freddy are talking, Andrew walks in.  
"Hey, Austin, how was your night?" Andrew says. Freddy heads into is office as i talk with Freddy. "Eh, you know, like last time but no Vincent. Also Mangle is fixed and she was trying to seduce me but i told her no and now she wants you." I say. "Well, we will have to see cause i don't normally do that type of stuff with animatronics but, it is the sister of Foxxy, so." Andrew says. As we are talking Foxxy comes over ready to leave. "Hey Babe, You ready to go?" Foxxy says. "Yea Foxxy. Bye Andrew i will see you later." I say as we walk out the door and start to head home. Before we could even go home i hear someone hollering for me. It is Toy Chica and she is running up to me. "Foxxy, go ahead and head home, i will meet you there." I say. We wait before Foxxy is out of sight before Toy Chica starts to say something.  
"About last night. I couldn't contain myself after those three kisses. I just wanted you to know that i don't care if you are married, I love you." Toy Chica says. Well Crap, how do i respond to this since i am married. I don't really know what to do. "I really don't know what to say." I say. "Well, i want to do this again, but i want others to be there with us when we do. So like we can have a orgy or something." Toy Chica says. Did i just get invited to an orgy? What the heck is going on around here. "Um, thanks." I say. "Ok, well, Bye Nightguard." Toy Chica says as she winks and heads back inside.

I catch up with Foxxy as we head home. "So what did she want?" Foxxy asks. "She just wanted to know my name, she and the others still call me Nightguard except for you and Bonnie." I say trying to avoid getting caught. "Oh well, i will have to tell the others next time so they don't have to ask." Foxxy says. Sheww, i thought i wouldn't convince her, but if Toy Chica is planning an orgy, no doubt that Foxxy won't find out if she doesn't know already. I say in my head as we get home and crawl in bed.

Chapter 4: Day 3

Andrew's point of view.

I was just minding my own business helping with the restaurant and such. I then hear something behind me. "Hey Andrew, How about you and me go into Austin's Office because the day shift guard isn't here cause he took the day off." Mangle says. "Mangle, now isn't the best time, i am helping kids." I say. "Don't worry, i will have some of the others take your spot until we get done." Mangle says.  
"Listen Mangle, Austin told me that you had something for me and even though i would take your offer i can't right now." I say. "Oh, but please baby, you know you want me. Please just one time and no more afterwards." Mangle says with puppy eyes just like Foxxy. "ughh, Fine. But only one time and that is it." I say. "Thanks babe, I will meet you in the office." Mangle says.

I head into the office and it smells of sex. I guess Austin was with Foxxy last night and she got horny or something. Eventually Mangle comes walking into the office and shuts the doors and closes the vents off with a remote that i guess she got from Bonnie or someone.

Lemons start here.

"Ok Lover boy. Let's get started, shall we?" Mangle says. "Like i said, just one time and then i can go, right?" I say. "Yes, afterwards you can go and help with the children again." Mangle says with a smile. Mangle then takes off her shirt that i guess she got earlier after Freddy heard that she was fixed so it could hide her breasts.  
She then takes off the rest of her cloths revealing a body somewhat similar to Foxxy. Foxxy never really had a shirt on as is, Since Freddy didn't make her wear one back then, So we just seen Foxxy naked all the time. "You remind me of Foxxy." I say. "That's what Austin said but he wouldn't even consider taking me no matter how much i tried. Maybe next time he won't say no, Because we have something planned." Mangle says with a smile.  
"Something planne-" I am cut off by Mangle kissing me. "Don't worry about it, you may be invited if i decide to invite you to it." Mangle says. Ok, what is she planning and who is in on whatever she is planning? Mangle then takes off my shirt and throws it to the ground with the rest of the clothes. "So, what are you going to do since i am only going to cum once before i can leave?" I say. "I don't know, maybe some doggy first and then maybe to finish, a blowjob. Depends on how i feel after doggy." Mangle says as she unbuttons my pants. "Well, i can tell that your friend is in a good mood and wants to play." Mangle says as she feels my cock. Yea it certainly is in a good mood considering that this girl right here is touching it and waiting for something. She then takes off my Boxers to reveal my Cock which is now fully erect. "Ohh i can't wait for this to be inside of me." Mangle says as she finally finishes taking her clothes off. "Now i am going to be bend over on the floor and you are going to ram your cock into my pussy, ok?" Mangle says. (in the mind of andrew i am completely different then Austin, So expect some more Explicit words)  
"Whatever you say, oh great one." I say. "Oh stop teasing and ram me already." Mangle says. I then bend over her and start to stick my cock into her. "ahhh, come on more baby." Mangle says moaning. I then stick the rest of my cock into her and she moans in pleasure as the feeling. I then start to move back and forth as she moans and says my name. "Ok, stop let me ride you." Mangle says. I stop and she gets off. I lay down on the floor and smell the sex smell that i have been smelling since i got in here. Man only two days on the job and you have already had sex in here Austin, really? She gets ontop of me and sticks my cock into her.  
She moans as she goes down on my dick. She then starts to move up and down in pleasure. After a little bit of moving up and down she starts to speed up. Now moving up and down, she looks like her eyes are moving into the back of her head and her tounge is sticking out. She then puts her hands on me and and looks me in the eyes and kisses me. Her tounge now moving around in my mouth and laying on me without moving up and down on my cock at this point, just kissing me. After she stops moving her tounge around with mine, she takes her tounge out and saliva is between us. She then starts riding me again but i am no where close to cumming and i think she did already.  
It feels more wet than normal down there and i did feel something down there before she started kissing me. That is the only explanation.

After a while, she gets up after cumming a second time. Her liquid on the floor, She then has me sit in the chair and she is on her knees with one hand on my cock and one finger in her pussy. She starts to stroke my dick and sucks on the tip at the same time. She then starts to go down on my cock and moves her tounge around it while sucking at the same time.  
She then starts to go even further down on my cock getting closer every time she goes down. Eventually she starts deepthroating it and has my hand on her head pushing her down on it. She comes up and coughs for a second before making me push her down on my cock once again. She starts to turn red as she goes down on it and i can notice that she cummed from fingering herself.

Eventually i start to get close and she notices this and comes up. "Go ahead and cum everywhere baby, i want your seed all over me." Mangle says as she starts to stroke me with both hands now with her mouth open. I am so close and she is ready for it. I start to cum and it hits her mouth and her face. Some of the cum starts dripping down to her breasts and she is pleased by all the cum. She starts to clean herself off and licks up all the cum that is everywhere. After cleaning herself off and such, she comes over to me and starts to make out with me and has her tounge in my mouth. Locking our tounges together was a feeling that no one should have to miss out on. her tounge all wet from sucking and from the cum as well as our saliva being mixed together earlier. She starts to climb on my lap while kissing me and just sits there for what felt like forever kissing me and her loving every second of it. She eventually stops kissing me long enough to say something. "I love you Andrew and i want you so much more right now, Do you have to go back and work with the children right now?" Mangle asks. "Well, maybe one more round won't hurt." I say. "But we have to clean up for tonight." I say. "Deal." Mangle says going back to kissing me.

Lemons end here

Pov switch back to me

12 hours later

Wow, that sleep was much required after last night, I wonder what Mangle did with Andrew today. It is 11 pm, so i imagine that they had their fun and hopefully it doesn't smell like sex in my office if they used it. Then again i would say they noticed the smell when they went in from the night before. "Hey babe, are you going to get ready? We have to get ready to go so we won't be late." Foxxy says.  
"Yea, babe i will get ready. I have to take a shower first before we go." I say. "Well, can i take one with you?" Foxxy asks. "Depends, if you want to, you can." I say.

We eventually take a shower together but, we don't have much fun in the shower since we don't want to be late. It is now 11:40 and we have taken said shower and are about to head out the door.  
"Alright babe, let's go." Foxxy says. I am just now getting ready to leave and Foxxy seems to be in a hurry. "Alright Foxxy i am coming." I say. "Oh, babe you don't have to it is kinda early for that isn't it?" Foxxy says laughing. "Haha, very funny babe." I say.  
We finally head out the door at 11:43 and we are just gonna walk there.

"So are you going to stay with me in my office tonight or have you decided to change your mind?" I ask. "Well, i have decided to just hang out with the girls tonight because i would say that you are busy in your office as is." Foxxy says. Crap, does she know something is up? I hope not. "Whatever Foxxy, if you want to hang with the girls then go ahead. I won't stop you, i'm sure one of the other girls will come and try and hang out with me tonight again." I say. "Whatever babe. Also i figured since you were alone in there, Let me know if you see Goldie, I know she has a crush on you and i want to know if she tries anything cause i could never forgive her if she did." Foxxy says.  
"She hasn't shown up yet and if she did i would let you know Foxxy, you know that." I say.

10 mins later

We finally arrive at the pizzeria after talking and walking for a bit. Wow that felt like forever. I meet Freddy outside and we talk for a few minutes and then he leaves and we head inside. Immediately we are greeted by the gang and Bonnie and Chica just wink at me. Foxxy goes to hang out with the girls and i finally head to my office. Not even aware that Bonnie is behind me.

I finally get to my office and Bonnie is behind me. "So, Andrew and Mangle had their time in here earlier today." Bonnie says. "Crap, Bonnie don't follow me." I say. "Sorry, it is a habit. Anyways i knew about it because i was listening to them while they did it." Bonnie says. "Yea, i can still smell the sex in here." I say. "Speaking of which, How about it tonight? Foxxy is staying in with the other girls and i have an idea for tonight." Bonnie says. "Bonnie please, we already went through this once, do you really want to go through this again?" I say. I know i don't stand a chance with fighting her over her wanting to have sex with me but i still don't know why after all this time, she wants me this much.  
"I know you want this Baby, now please just let us do this, for you." Bonnie says. Did she just say We? Well, i expect something bad. Plus why does it have to be me that is going through all this sex? they are gonna kill me if i have too much sex. "Who is we?" I ask. "You will find out when they arrive." Bonnie says. Is this that orgy that Toy Chica was talking about? Please, why does it have to be me that gets all this attention? Why can't it be Andrew? Or someone else for that matter?

I start to hear familier voices down the hall. And guess who i see? Well to put it blunt, I see every single girl animatronic in this place that i have seen so far and guess what? That isn't all. Andrew is here and Mangle as well as the mysterious Puppet that i haven't seen yet. Well Crap. I am going to be killed by the end of the night. "Andrew, how did you get in here?" I ask. "I asked Freddy to let me help you with the night watch tonight." Andrew says. Guess who else is with the girls. Just take a guess, I will wait.  
Foxxy is with the girls and just waves at me. I still haven't seen Goldie tonight and it is only 12:30 am. I pass out from all the confusion and fall in the chair.

When i awake, i just hear the voices that i heard earlier. I open my eyes to see all the Girls and then some around me waiting for me to awaken. Andrew is just standing there smiling. What the heck man! Why does he know about this whole ordeal? And why am i included in on this? There are at least 8 animatronics here and the puppet. The male versions of the girls are no where to be seen though. Well, like i said before, I am screwed.

Lemons start here

"Ok, so can someone tell me what is going on?" I say. "I told you, remember?" Toy Chica says. "You didn't say that every female animatronic including the Puppet would be here for said orgy." I say. At this point i am a little angry but calm at the same time. I take it the puppet can't talk or just chooses not to right now cause she just put her finger over my mouth.  
I then hear a shhh from the puppet. So she can talk. "I was trying to hold back on the secret babe, because the girls told me to not say anything to you and i was in on it the whole time." Foxxy says. Ok, i get it. Betrayed by my own wife and she knew about the sex that me and Bonnie and Toy Chica had? Wow, i can't believe this. "Well are we just gonna sit here or are we going to get started?" Bonnie asks. Someone is eager for the D.  
"Eager for something Bonnie?" Andrew asks. "Oh shut up Andrew. You know i am." Bonnie says. "Okay girls, so how are we doing this?" Fredina asks. "Well i figured that Me, Bonnie, Toy Chica, and the Puppet would go with Austin here and the rest of you could go with Andrew and maybe alternate between each other." Foxxy says. I still can't believe my wife was in on this the whole time. "Seems like an idea." Fredina says. Ok, now i am still a little confused here.  
So these four girls are with me and the others are with Andrew, but if this was planned, then were is Goldie? My thoughts are just getting to me. "Okay babe, take those clothes off." I hear Foxxy say. "You know good and well that i will have to take them off for him." Bonnie says. Bonnie goes to take my clothes off for me and the rest of the girls take their clothes off and gather around me. Andrew meanwhile has taken his girls into another room to do their thing.  
I don't even know were to begin with this because i have four girls crowded around me ready to suck my dick and i can't even comprehend what has been going on for the past five minutes. Of course though, my Dick can. It being fully erect already. The Puppet just stares at it for a minute in awe, wondering what to do first because the other girls already know how it feels to have that thing inside them. I might as well get comfortable cause it is going to be a long night.

The puppet takes her hand and wraps it around my Dick and looks at me for a second and then to the girls. They give her the nod to begin. The puppet nods back and starts to stroke my dick as Foxxy comes up to me on the side and starts to kiss me and Bonnie is on the other side of me nibbling on my ear. Chica is meanwhile down there with Toy Chica working on my dick. After a good minute of making out with Foxxy, she stops and turns my head to Bonnie who then starts to kiss me while foxy is licking me at this point.  
Meanwhile Toy Chica is with The puppet, who now is sucking on my head and Toy Chica is sucking on my balls.

It doesn't take long for me to get close with the Puppet's soft mouth around my dick. She notices and takes it out to stroke it so i will cum on her. Chica next to her and their breasts pushed together waiting for me to cum. The puppet now has me stroking my dick so i will cum and they are awaiting for said cum. I finally start to cum and it goes everywhere on them. In their mouth, on their face's, and on their breasts. Finally after cleaning themselves off, they switch places with Foxxy and Bonnie who are now ready for my dick.

The Puppet is next to me as well as Toy Chica and The puppet starts kissing me first and sticks her tounge in my mouth and locks her's with mine. She has a rather nice mouth, soft and such. Toy Chica meanwhile is kissing my neck. Foxxy and Bonnie are down by my Dick stroking me to warmup for what i am certain lies next. After a minute or so, they get my dick rock hard again and this time, Bonnie has decided to ride it with Foxxy kissing her while she does so. Meanwhile The puppet stops kissing me and goes to kissing my neck and Toy Chica turns me to face her and starts Making out with me this time. She whispers as she starts to make out with me. "I- I mean We love you Nightguard." Toy chica says as she starts making out with my tounge once again. Now Bonnie and Foxy have traded places. Foxxy is riding on my awaiting for the moment i will cum inside of her. Bonnie is now making out with Foxxy. After a good minute or so, they tell me to lay on the floor. I do so and Foxxy gets back on my dick and Bonnie lays on my face and i start to lick her while Toy chica is kissing Bonnie and The puppet is kissing Foxxy. Bonnie then cums on my face and switches places with Toy Chica.

I start to get close to cumming in Foxxy and She stops making out with the puppet long enough to tell me to do it cause she was about to cum herself. I start to cum inside of Foxxy and after it is all said and done she switches places with The Puppet and the Puppet starts to get ontop of me. I hear a slight moan from the Puppet and then she slides all the way down on me. She must not be too experienced because she cummed immediately after she slid all the way down. Either that or she isn't use to such a dick like this. After she stops cumming, she starts to slide up and down on me while Foxxy is making out with her. Meanwhile Toy chica is about to cum on my face. I can tell from her trembling and shaking. She cums on my face and after wards kisses me upside down and cleans my face of her juices with her tounge. Afterwards her and Bonnie both lay down next to me and make out with each other. Meanwhile, I am getting close to cumming from all the action and the puppet realizes this from the twitching of my dick inside her as it expands. She figures this out and gets ready to cum herself and starts to grind on my dick. Foxxy then comes over and lays on my face while the Puppet is about to cum with me. Foxxy was fingering herself while she was over with the puppet and is now getting ready to cum on me while i am about to cum inside of The puppet. The puppet then cums while i cum in her. Foxxy starts to squirt on my face as well. After a second or so, the puppet gets up shaking from pulling herself off of my dick and comes over to Foxxy and makes out with her after she stopped cumming on my face.

Lemons end

Now exausted, i lean against the wall and just watch as the girls make out. "Wow, that is something, don't you think Austin?" I hear a voice beside me. It turns out to be Goldie. "Oh hey Goldie. What are you up to?" I say. "Well, i was going to join in on the fun, but you all seemed happy so i thought i should drop in afterwards and say hello." Goldie says. "Well, you missed out." I say. "Yea, i know. About yesterday." Goldie hesitates to say. "I know Goldie, i was told that you liked me, but if you do, then why are you hiding from us?" I ask. "Well, there is something i am not telling you guys." Goldie says. "What is it Goldie?" I ask. "You know how Vincent's Body disappeared?" Goldie says. "Oh please don't tell me you put it in a suit and now he is probably going to try and get revenge on me?" I ask. "I am sorry but i had no choice." Goldie says. "Why Goldie, Why would you do such a thing?" I ask. "Well, as you know, you aren't the only one that i liked. You see, i loved Vincent but i would never tell him. But now that he is back and he is coming for you, I kinda lost feelings for him after he went crazy in the suit and now he is coming for you. I am truly sorry. But hey, he is half way across the country." Goldie finishes. "Then how does that explain-" I stop. I get it now, Goldie thinks that because he is back, that i am going to be killed by him so she kissed me because she doesn't want to see me die. "Now you get it?" Goldie says.  
How did she hear my thoughts? "I can hear anyone's thoughts if i wish to." Goldie says. So, what if i call up some friends and they take care of Vincent? "I am afraid that it won't work this time, It seems that Goku and his friends lost connection with this world and are working on getting it back as we speak, but they are trying their best." Goldie says. "Well, how long do you think i have then before "He" Arrives?" I ask. "He only moves at night so no one can see him, so i would say that since he is now in Colorado, i would say that he will arrive in the next few days." Goldie says. Well crap, what am i going to do? I could always Leave and try and out run him until Goku and his friends get their way into this world back online. "I would suggest that you call up any of your other friends if you have any from another world." Goldie says.  
"It seems like i am on my own then." I say. "Well not entirely, you have us as well as Andrew to help you out if need be." Goldie says. "I got it, I know what to do. It will require taking Freddy and having him take the others to the Restaurant in Colorado, but i know it will work." I say. "What is it?" Goldie asks. "We will rig the place to catch on fire, since you said he only moves at night and he will be here in a couple days. And when it does, he will get caught in the fire and i can lead him into the office and trap him with the remote that Bonnie has and he will burn with the place and we can leave and go to Colorado." I say. "Yea, but if it doesn't work? And plus how do you know that he will fall for that?" Goldie says. "I don't, but to save everyone, it is worth a shot." I say. "Well, he will arrive in a few days so, you best be ready." Goldie says.  
"How many days are we talking, so i can have time to get ready?" I ask. "Probably in about 3 to four days from now." Goldie says. "That is more than enough time to be ready for him then." I say. "I hope you know what you are doing Austin." Goldie says as she starts to kiss me. "Um, Goldie i am still naked you know." I say. Goldie blushes as she stops kissing me. "Oh right sorry, go ahead and get dressed.

I finally get dressed and it is 5:30 am. Alright, now where was i. "I think you were kissing me or rather i was kissing you." Goldie says as she comes up to me and starts to kiss me again. I am pretty sure that Foxxy and Goldie are the only ones who don't have to wear shirts. Since they don't really live here anymore. "Goldie if you want, you can stay with me and Foxxy until we get moved out into the place in Colorado." I say. "That would be nice, i really have no where else to go." Goldie says. "Alright, sounds like a plan." I say. Foxxy and the other girls are cleaned up at this point and they are in the restroom cleaning off. Andrew who is already cleaned off and has clothes on is walking into the office. "Oh hey Goldie, Long time to see." Andrew says. "No time Andrew, i will explain everything when Freddy gets here so stay close." I say. "Actually let me explain it to him Austin, you can explain it to Freddy and if i get done before Freddy gets here you can let him hear it again." Goldie says.

30 mins later

I go and unlock the doors for Freddy and the other employees. Andrew already behind me, since it was 30 mins before it was time to go anyways. "Hey Freddy, we have to talk." I say. "Yes, what is it Austin?" Freddy says. "Long story short Vincent isn't dead and is coming for me again but in a Animatronic suit and he is out for blood and Goldie says that he will be here in about 3 to 4 days." I explain. "I thought i got rid of that suit years ago." Freddy says to himself.  
"Listen, we have an idea to get rid of him once and for all, but i requires you and your wife to go to the Restaurant in Colorado." I say. "I don't know what you have planned, but I want you to know that you were always like a son to me Austin and if you don't make it out alive, then i want you to know that from my standing point, I love you like you were my own." Freddy says. It seems like Goldie already told him in his head as i started to explain it and the possible consequences of my actions. "So, she told you as i was explaining it?" I say.  
"Yes, I was." I hear Goldie behind me. "Then why did you have me explain it at all?" I say. "I thought my version would be faster." Goldie says. "So then you understand what must be done, right Freddy?" I say. "Yes and i will be waiting on you in Colorado, But how will you get there?" Freddy asks. "The money that i have for that house is going to get me a ticket there. Foxxy and the others will go with you and Goldie will follow behind after she confirms that i am ok." I say. "Ok, just stay safe and i hope that everything will go according to plan and i will shut down the place tomorrow but i will give you the keys to finish the week just in case he shows up early." Freddy says as he hands me a key to the place.  
"Thanks Freddy, i will be in Colorado shortly after the plan is executed and i know that Vincent is done." I say. "Actually Austin you don't need to take a plane to colorado, i can just teleport us there afterwards." Goldie says. "Ok, well now is the time for me to get some sleep. Freddy you take the others except for Bonnie, Toy Chica, the Puppet, and Foxxy. Goldie can take them there the night that He is expected to be here." I say. "Ok Austin, you get some sleep and i will see you tonight." Freddy says as he heads into his office.  
"Well, let's go home Foxxy and Goldie. I will see you in Colorado, Andrew." I say. "See ya then." Andrew says.

We finally leave and head home to the bed that i wish to sleep in so bad right now. Goldie decides to race us there and she teleports across the street and beats us home.

Finally in bed we all three lay down and i hear shouting. "Dogpile!" I hear 3 people say. Of course it is Bonnie, Toy Chica, And The Puppet who jump into the bed with us and we all fall asleep after asking how they got here, and of course Freddy sent them.

Well i hope you guys enjoyed the 4 chapter of this crazy story. Now we have new problem on our hands. Vincent is back and is out for my blood. Will my plan go well or will it ultimatly fail? Find out on the next episode of Dragon Bal- (No, stop doing that) No, it is fun. (Whatever just don't do it every single time)  
Ok, but no promises. Find out on the next Chapter of My Job at Freddy's 2. Bye bye. 


	5. He Arrives

Hey guys, what is up? Again don't answer that cause i can't hear you, but hey if you do, then umm, make a video or something on youtube for no reason and send it to me. i don't know. But i promise, if i see a video on youtube about me and i hear someone call me senpai, i probably will do absolutely nothing because i am use to it. But hey, i will notice. Anyways it is april fool's day and i could care less about it. I expect alot of stuff on the fnaf reddit for fnaf 4 teasers like always. Anyways i better not take up anymore of your guy's time. Also i have a new oc and i am going to introduce him this chapter. Anyways yea when i do, you will see him. Also i need a bad guy for next season after i decide to end this one. So pls give me a bad guy oc if anyone has one because i need one,  
Otherwise the series will end. Unless i decide to make one, but that is probably a bad idea. Anyways lets get into the story.

Recap

We finally leave and head home to the bed that i wish to sleep in so bad right now. Goldie decides to race us there and she teleports across the street and beats us home.

Finally in bed we all three lay down and i hear shouting. "Dogpile!" I hear 3 people say. Of course it is Bonnie, Toy Chica, And The Puppet who jump into the bed with us and we all fall asleep after asking how they got here, and of course Freddy sent them.

Chapter 5: The Day Arrives

I wake up later that day around 7 or 8 in the evening. As soon as we got home last night, i told Mrs. Fazbear to take the kids with her when they leave and Goldie explained what is happening.  
Anyways i have no idea why i awoke at such a time like this, because i usually wake up around 10 or 11 pm. So, it is only me and the other girls in the house and if i remember correctly, Goldie is going to take them over to the other restaurant in a day or two. Afterwards i am pretty sure that she is coming back to make sure that I make it out alive after i start the fire. Let's just hope that this plan works, cause if it doesn't i am done for. It seems that Goldie has got up sometime during the day because she isn't here. I finally get out of bed and walk into the other room without disrupting the other girls and waking them. "Hey, i didn't think you would be awake." I hear someone behind me as i am closing the door. Obviously it is Goldie, cause who else would it be?  
"What are you doing awake Goldie? I would figure that you would be asleep with the others." I say. "I couldn't sleep with you moving around alot, i'm surprised that they can." Goldie says. "Yea well, they love me that much, you kinda get use to it though. Besides there was 6 of us in the bed as is." I say. "Yea, but you know that the bed in there is big enough for all of us plus more if we wanted to." Goldie says. "Whatever, anyways it is only 8:30, so what are we going to do to pass the time?" I say. "I don't know, but Mrs. Fazbear left for the airport a while ago and took the kids like you asked and is just waiting on Freddy and the others." Goldie says. "Well, she only has to wait on Him, the other animatronics, and Andrew." I say. "Whatever, anyways let's wake up the girls and head over to the pizzeria early so we can start early and maybe have time to plan this out since we only have one shot at this and we need to know how to start this and find a way out for you after you start this fire." Goldie says. "Already way ahead of you two." I hear a voice behind me. It seems like Foxxy and the others are up. "Sorry if we woke up you girls." I say. "Well, let's go, we have decided to go with Freddy when he locks up tonight and has you working, that way we don't get in the way. But Foxxy is going to stay until you get out of the restaurant while the fire is going, so she can make sure that you are ok." Bonnie says. "That is good, i can't have any risks just in case that something happens to you girls." I say.

We finally get out of the house and head to the Pizzeria. It doesn't take long for us to get there obviously since it is only 10 mins away. By the time we get there, it is almost 9 pm. We walk into the Restaurant and we are greeted by Andrew who questions why we are here so early. "We just want to map out the area that way when Vincent shows, we will know how to start said fire." I say.  
"Oh, well Freddy is in his office, so he would know if anyone knew how to do such a thing." Andrew says. We thank Andrew and we head to Freddy's Office and Knock on the door. "Come in." Freddy says. We walk in to Freddy's office. "Hey guys, what are you doing here so early?" Freddy says. "We need to map out the area and we want to know the best place to start that fire so when we do, Vincent won't escape and will finally die like he should have when Goku literally stabbed him with his hand." I say. "Oh, well why so early? Doesn't he show up in like 3 days from now?" Freddy says. "Well, yea but we want to be ahead, that way when he walks in, we know what to do." I say.

Freddy ends up mapping out the area for us and shows us the best places in the place to start a fire. What is weird about all this is that, Freddy doesn't seem to mind us burning down his pizzeria, just to stop Vincent. By the time we are done though, after mapping and discussing about the plan, it is almost time for me to start my shift. I mean heck, it took like 2 hours and a half to do all this.

It is now 11:35 and i basically was just helping Freddy get the other animatronics ready along with Andrew. "Sir, are you sure that you don't want me to stay with Austin just in case something does happen?" Andrew says. "Don't worry about it, he has this all planned out, nothing could go wrong. Besides, after Vincent is dead, We can finally rest." Freddy says.  
"Ok sir, I just think that someone should guard him just in case something goes wrong." Andrew says. "Don't worry about it Andrew and lets get everything packed up." Freddy says. They eventually get their things and go and tell the animatronics to get ready to leave. Finally at 11:50, they are ready to leave. "So, are you going to be ok staying with Austin until right before the fire Foxxy?" Freddy asks.  
"I want to make sure nothing happens to him. I don't know what i would do without him." Foxxy says. "And after he gets out and i know he is okay, we will be in colorado." Goldie says. "Alright, well, be safe. And you be safe too Austin, I don't know what your dad would say if i let something happen to you." Freddy says. "I know Freddy, but don't worry, i will be fine." I say.  
"Foxxy, Goldie, Keep an eye on Austin. Don't let Vincent hurt him at any cost." Freddy says. "Yes sir." They both say in unison.

Finally after Andrew and the gang are finally ready, they finally head out and go to the airport. I head into my office and sit down in my chair and Foxxy and Goldie bring in chairs and sit next to me. "It's going to be a long 3 days." I say. "Yea, i hope you know what you are doing with this Austin." Goldie says. "Me too." Foxxy says. "We will have to wait and see if Vincent will fall for the plan first." I say.

2 days later

It is 11:25 pm and we have basically been planning out tomorrow and if he shows up tonight, we will be ready. I am pretty sure he won't though. Goldie checks to see where he is every now and then, and it looks like he is just now getting to california. He will probably be here tomorrow. I still have no idea how he was able to even get here so fast though. Did he go on foot? Or did he find a car or something? It is probably a car, because who can walk here from colorado in just 3 days? Whatever, i don't care right now, i am focused on tomorrow. When he arrives tomorrow, i hope i am ready for him, because if i am not, then i will die in that fire with him and not even Goku could help me at that point.

1 day later

Well today is the day. It is 7 pm and we are heading to the pizzeria to get ready for vincent. Goldie is going to lure him in and Foxxy is going to be hiding whereever Goldie put her to be safe. After Goldie lures him in to tell him where i am, I will maneuver around the office and have goldie light the place that Freddy said to light in the kitchen. Afterwards, i will escape out the main door and lock it from outside. I will make sure he can't get through either by putting a bunch of stuff in the way of the door. Good thing it is pull on the outside. Otherwise, this wouldn't work. "Yea good thing." Goldie says as we arrive. "Thanks for reading my thoughts, again, Goldie." I say. "Anytime." Goldie says.

We finally walk into the Pizzeria and I sit in my office for a good hour or two. "He should arrive around twelve since your shift starts then." Goldie says. Now being 9 pm, i decide to sit around for another hour or two.

It is finally 11:30. Goldie took Foxxy away from here, but to a distance to where she could see if i made it out or not. To put it straightforward, She is on the roof of a building across the street. Goldie is standing outside the pizzeria waiting for Vincent to show up. What is strange is that, Vincent somehow knows how to get here, I think this restaurant is actually older than the one back home and he use to work here or something.  
Anyways like i said, Goldie is waiting on him to show and i am just sitting in my office waiting for something to happen, Goldie is suppose to tell me when he shows up with her mind powers thing that she has. Technically it is called Telepathic Communication, but you get the idea.

After a good 30 mins, i finally start my shift like a normal night guard should and look at the camera's. Cause why not? I might as well check them just in case something happens. Goldie is going to light the fire as soon as he walks past the bathrooms so he won't be able to tell.

"Austin?" Goldie says in my head. "Yo." I say. "He is here and i told him that you were here even though the place is closed. He is going in right now and is in the main area as we speak." Goldie says. I pull up the camera's and what do you know? He is right in the main area getting ready to walk into the hallway leading past the bathrooms and also the hallway to my office. "He is in the first hallway, i am going to light the fire, get ready to run as soon as he gets to your office." Goldie says. I am probably just going to go in the vent and when he starts looking around, i will get out of the vents on the other side when he tries to climb in after me. I then see him in the hallway in front of me and he sees me as i rush for the vents and start to crawl in far enough where he can't reach without coming in. "Come here, you little p...prick. I just want t...to k...kill you." Vincent says in his new suit home body thing.  
"Yea, how about no?" I say. He is obviously mad at me for this because he starts to climb in the vents after me while i escape on the other side.

I run down the hallway while he is trying to get out of the vent. I run past the bathrooms and into the main area. Goldie must be outside waiting on me because she is nowhere to be found. I head towards the door and by the time i get there, the fire has spread into the main area and is blocking off most of it, so If vincent does get out of those vents, he won't survive the fire. I try and open the Front door but to no avail. Goldie appears at the front door and is now trying to open the door. "I can't open it, What is going on?" Goldie says. "I don't know, but can't you just teleport in here and get me out?" I say. The Fire is now even closer to me and is spreading fast. "It would be too risky. The fire would kill me and if i get killed, how will you get out?" Goldie says. The fire is really close, and i see her point. Crap, what am i going to do? I need to get out soon or i will end up like Vincent.

All of a sudden, A piece of the building falls down and knocks me out.

Goldie's point of view

"Oh no, Austin! Wake up please, We need you! I need you!" I say. Foxxy now, off the building and running towards the Pizzeria. She is in complete shock. "Why is he knocked out? Why has he not got out yet? Austin, Wake up! Babe, I need you." Foxxy yells. "We have to go Foxxy, i will take you to the house where Freddy and his wife are and i will come back and do all i can." I say. "No! I am not leaving without my Baby!" Foxxy says. "Foxxy, we have no choice, I will come back and do all i can, but we have to go now!" I say. "No!" Foxxy says as she is interrupted by me taking her to the house in colorado.

"No, why did you do that! We have to go back and save him. If we don't, He will-" Foxxy stops. Freddy is sitting in the room wondering what is going on. "Where is Austin? Did he make it out alive?" Freddy asks. "I am going back for him, He got knocked out by a piece of the building and i can't go in because the fire is too close and if i do, i will die along with him." I say.

Pov Switch back

"Austin. Austin." I hear a voice say. "It is time to wake up Austin, You need to wake up and escape before it is too late." The voice says. "Who...Who are you?" I say. "Duh, silly it is me Goku. Now come on, i am trying to help you escape while trying to get our connection fixed with your realm so we can come and help out more often." Goku says. "How are you even talking to me then?" I say. "Well the only way i know how, i have king kai here with me and he is letting me use him to talk to you. He said that you were in danger, So i had to contact you so i could help you out of this mess." Goku says. "How am i suppose to get out of this mess, I am stuck under a piece of the building and the door won't open." I say. "Don't worry, you can lift the piece and the key to the place is in your pocket, you should have used the key earlier. But i guess that Vincent guy had a key to the place and locked it from the inside after he got in and started chasing after you." Goku says. "How did Goldie not notice it?" I say. "To be honest, i really don't know, but if you don't do something soon, you might end up dead and it will be a while until i can bring you back with the dragon balls since you know i can't exactly get to your world right now. Anyways wake up and go." Goku says.

I finally wake up from my daze and look around for a second. "Good, my head seems to be busted open from all the blood on the floor and i think my right arm is broke, Again." I say to myself. I finally push the piece of the building off with my left hand and get up with what stamina i have left and reach into my pocket. Nope not the left pocket. I check the right with my left hand and find the key in there and pull it out. I put the key into the door and twist the key just as Goldie returns and i open the door and close it back. Goldie is standing there and i back up from the building so the fire doesn't kill me or something like it almost did. Goldie then runs up to me, not knowing that i am busted open on the head and my arm is broke, and hugs me. "Owwww, Man, i kinda have a broke arm and my head is busted open." I say. After i manage to get those words out, i pass out.

3 days later.

I wake up in a strange room. It is all white and my vision is blurry. White must mean hospital. So i am in a hospital and i hear voices. What happened to me when i was last awake? My vision finally stops from being blurry, and i see faces around me. Familiar faces at that. I see a bit of purple and brown as well as yellow and some red. I then see a black suited man with other people beside him. My vision is now completely clear and i now know who these people i am seeing are.  
"Hey Austin, how are you feeling?" Freddy says. I laugh so softly that you can barely call it a laugh and manage to get a few words out. "Sore, how did i do?" I say still dazed. "Well, good news is, that you will be out today and they had to preform surgery on you last night because of the blood loss and your arm." Freddy says. "How long have i been out?" I say. "Well around 3 days or so. The doctors didn't know if you would make it because of the blood loss. But Foxxy refused to let them try and pull the plug, she and the other girls have been by your side since we brought you here." Freddy says.  
I then hear a door open. It is Andrew. "Hey man, how you doing?" Andrew says. "Well i don't know, how do i look right now?" I say. "You look like yourself but sore." Andrew says. "Yea, you don't know how it was trying to get out of that place. I will tell the story after i get home and get some rest." I say. The door opens again and this time it is my parents. "We got here as fast as we could. How is he?" My dad asks. He then sees me. "Hey dad, what's up?" I say as i cough. My dad isn't one to cry or anything but i think this may be the first time i ever seen him cry in front of me. "I am just glad you are okay." My dad says.  
"They said i can leave today and like i told the others here, i will tell you guys what happened when i get some rest if you want to stick around." I say. My dad nods and my step mom pulls him out to talk with him and try and calm him down.

The door opens one final time and in walks the doctor. "Hey Austin, how are you feeling?" The doctor says. "Ehh, been better. Trust me, if you knew what happened the night i got rushed in here, you would agree." I say. "Your friend told me that you just got hit in the head by a piece of a building and it broke your arm after you fell and it hit your arm really hard." The doctor says. "Yea, that is part of the story." I say.  
"Well, anyways are you ready to leave?" The doctor says. "Ready as i will ever be." I say. The doctor calls a nurse in and has them remove the equipment from me and helps me get up and hands Foxxy my clothes so she can help me get dressed. After getting dressed, i am still a little woozy from the drugs they put into my system. Foxxy helps me anyways and i sit back on the bed and the nurse brings in a wheelchair and Foxxy helps me in it.  
"Babe, you going to be okay?" Foxxy says. She really doesn't know much about hospitals and such but i am sure she has searched on it somewhere. "Yea, i should be fine. I just need some rest for a day or so." I say. We finally get me out into the daylight and Freddy opens the door in his car and almost everyone tries to help me get in. "Guys i can get in a car, i am not that broken." I say. Regardless, Foxxy and Freddy help me into the car while the others backed off so i could breathe. I never really noticed Freddy's car, but it looks nice. The other girls get in Andrews car while Foxxy and Goldie get in Freddy's car with me even though the other girls were fighting over who should be in the same car with me even though it was Foxxy and Goldie with me on that night.

20 mins later

We finally pull up to what i presume is Freddy's home. Three cars in the driveway. Freddy's, Andrew's, and my dad and my stepmom's car. My mom apparently couldn't be here because i see a lack of her being present. Finally i get out of the car and Foxxy and the other's try and help me inside. They are pratically carrying me inside because it feels like they are picking me up almost. We finally get inside and i sit in a chair that Freddy has prepared for me for when i came back from the hospital. Turns out, there are a few more people than i expected to be here because i see a few employee's that i guess decided to come to colorado to help Freddy since they kinda are out of a job otherwise. I know all of them and one comes up to me. "Hey, my name is Griffon if you didn't know that already." Griffon says. From what i can tell, Griffon is almost 7 foot, he looks to be in his early 40's. He has black short hair, He is bulky and he has a deep voice and appears to be friendly from the way he talks. "If you didn't know, i work in the restaurant for Freddy here in colorado." Griffon says. "Thank you, as soon as i can actually move around i will be back on the night shift for Freddy, since i kinda was his main guy back in the other two pizzeria's." I say.  
He then smiles and after a minute or two of talking, he leaves so i can get some rest.

1 day later

I basically just slept for a day because by the time i got home yesterday, it was almost 2 pm. Finally after a day of sleeping, i don't feel as dizzy as i was but i know that the effects of that medicine they gave me wore off. Foxxy is asleep next to me and Freddy is on the couch across from me reading a newspaper. He glances over at me to see me awake. "Hey big guy, how you feeling now?" Freddy says. "meh." I say. To be honest, i feel horrible at points in time but it could be worse. "Well, it is nice to know that you are recovering from the incident." Freddy says. It is 10 am in the morning. Then after i make notice of the time, Andrew walks in yawning as well as the others that stayed. The other girls stayed with me but foxxy refused to let them sit on my lap for two reasons. One, i am in pain so weight on me isn't going to help, and two, the chair can only hold two people. The other girls that didn't stay with me were, Fredina, Chica, Toy Bonnie, Toy Fredina, and Mangle. Although, during my times of waking up in and out, i could see the other girls checking in on me and i just smiled as i would pass back out. Anyways, Andrew and the others, like i said, walked in and sat down and as they sat down, a few other people came in and sat down. Some of those notable people being My dad and stepmom, Mrs. Fazbear, etc... After everyone got seated after just waking up, Foxxy and the other girls woke up.

"Well, since everyone is awake, i should tell the story of what exactly happened that night." I say. "Yes, please do Austin, i would like to hear this." Freddy says. "Get comfortable, this may take long, and then again, it may not." I say.  
Everyone tries to get as comfortable as they can and i get ready to tell the story.

"Now, from what i can remember, I was in the office that final night and i was waiting on Goldie here to tell me when Vincent showed up. Eventually, he did and as he went to the hallway leading to my office, i had Goldie light the fire and i crawled into the vents. He obviously chased after me as soon as he seen me in the vents and i escaped him by getting out on the other side, I didn't see him anymore after this. I don't even know if he is dead or not, i hope he is though. Anyways,  
After crawling out the vents, I ran for the exit. By the time that i got there, the fire had spread throughout the building and was closing in on me. The fire had gotten so close, that Goldie couldn't even get to me. The doors wouldn't open, which i suspect that Vincent Locked as soon as he got in, expecting me to not be able to unlock them i guess. After a good minute, A piece of the building fell on my head and busted my head open and also afterwards fell on my arm, after i was knocked out, which ended up breaking it somehow. I heard a voice in my head and it turned out to be Goku contacting me from his world and helped me escape. If he hadn't woke me up, I wouldn't be here right now. I would have burned with the rest of the place. After i got out, Goldie finally showed back up after taking Foxxy here i guess and she came and hugged me and i managed to get a few words out before passing out, and now here i am." I finish saying.

"Wow, that is something." Freddy says. "I still don't understand how Goku contacted you from his world." Goldie says. "He used king kai to contact me, thats what he said anyways." I say. "Well anyways, i... i mean we are glad that you are safe now and that is all that matters." Freddy says. "Yea, hopefully Vincent is dead though. If he wasn't, i would go crazy having to kill him for a third time." I say.

Pov change ?

I wake up after being trapped in those accursed vents for hours until the building burnt down. I finally crawled out of those vents after the fire and hid in what was left of the building. "I am not done with you yet Austin. Mark my words. I will find you again and i will kill you this time. Y...You can't h...hide for l...long." Vincent struggles to say.

Well that was an interesting chapter indeed. I introduced the new oc and thank you U-67 for the Amazing oc, I hope to use him more in the series in the future. Like i said at the beginning, i need a bad guy oc for when Vincent finally dies, otherwise, no more story and it will all become just sex. Anyways, looking for Artist like i have been saying for a while. Also, the season isn't over yet. There will be more lemons in the story and Vincent will probably show up in the next few chapters depending on how i feel it should go. Again thank you for the Oc again U-67. Anyways to end the chapter. On the next episode of Drag- (Let me stop you right there. Don't even try it) blahhh blahh blahh don't even try it blahhh. On the next episode of Dragon bal- ( First off, i heard that, and second, i just told you to stop) Fine, whiny baby. On the next Chapter of My Job at Freddy's, I probably will recover and start working the night shift at this new restaurant here in colorado, And Apparently Vincent isn't dead, but i don't know that. Also, will these voices in my head ever leave? Find out next time on Drago- (Nope) Find out next time on My Job at Freddy's 2.  



	6. Recovery

Hey guys, what is going on? To go ahead and get straight into this, I am going to address something that might be a little shocking to everyone. I am human as well. I live a normal life and i have school. That being said, i will be making this the final chapter before i go back unless i get time to write more, but otherwise this will be the last chapter,not of the season, but just as a regular kinda upload schedule type deal. I don't exactly get paid to do this, even though i wish i did, this isn't youtube and i can't do this alot as is. If this was like youtube, i would do this everyday. Unfortunately, it isn't and i have to go to school and such. I can't just come home everyday and post a chapter. Now i am not doing this because i am mad. Technically i am mad because i can't do this as much as i want to. If i got paid to write fanfiction, it would be even better. But, like i said, Life comes first, Youtube, then fanfiction. Right now it is Life and then Fanfiction, because My gaming pc is broke. Like i said, i am not mad at anyone in particular, I just wish i could do this more often. Heck, believe it or not, i have been working on this story since after my surgery a couple weeks ago, and plus i am sick and i have been working through it, just to get more chapters out. Anyways, to get off a semi rant, i am just going to get started.

Recap

I wake up after being trapped in those accursed vents for hours until the building burnt down. I finally crawled out of those vents after the fire and hid in what was left of the building. "I am not done with you yet Austin. Mark my words. I will find you again and i will kill you this time. Y...You can't h...hide for l...long." Vincent struggles to say.

Chapter 6: Recovery

It has been a day or so since i got out of the hospital and now i am just sitting around in a chair. I can't believe myself. I am basically confined to a chair and i have to have help just to get up until i recover fully.  
I don't need help. I want to do this on my own. "Austin, don't put yourself down. We only are helping because we love you. You and i both know that you can't support yourself trying to walk right now." Goldie says in my head. I almost forgot that Goldie was there. "Still Goldie, you don't know what it is like to be in my condition as i am right now." I say. "I know, but we just want to help you until you can walk on your own." Goldie says. I think at this point, from all the blood loss, it has all gone to my head. After the fire, my arm broke and i lost alot of blood back there and now i am trying to support myself because i don't want help? Man, i am depressed.  
"It is just, i don't want to be like other people. I don't want to have to have support all my life to the point that i can't do anything on my own anymore. I don't want to be like everyone else. I have said that for a long time. Since i was young, i use to say this all the time, I don't want to be like everyone else. I want to be different. To put it blunt, I want to be something. That is why i chose the path of youtube. There is only a few of us who are doing youtube and i feel like if i do this, i will be different from almost everyone in the world. That is my goal in life. I just want to live it that way. After i met you girls, my life changed and now, i am who i hated the most. Even though i have a loving wife now, i just feel like everything has changed and now i can't pursue my dream like i wanted. I always felt like when i died, i would die under certain circumstances. A couple years ago, i thought i would die when i hit 27 years of age, That hasn't happened yet because i am no where near 27, But when i do hit 27, i thought that i would die by being killed while at a convention like pax east or something. I lived a depressing life back then. No one really knows that, but that is how i lived back then. After i hit 18 and finished school, i just sat around waiting for my last check. I got it, but my dad had made me get that job back in my home state. Then i met you girls like i said. My life changed and now, i am living a decent life. Not the life i wanted to live, but i am sure, once this all ends, i can pursue my dream." I finally finish.(Believe it or not, this is basically my life right now.  
all the depressing parts, obviously i haven't finished school, but when i do i planned to leave my home and move to cali like i said and meet up with friends and continue youtube from there in colorado. Basically another sob story like everyone else these days with their careers) "Wow Austin I never knew that you had such a hard childhood." Goldie says. "Yea, you get use to it though. After a while, you just ignore the world and just wait until something happens." I say. "Don't worry, after all this is over, you can live your life, But don't think you can leave us behind." Goldie says. "After all we have been through, No chance, i would never leave any of you behind." I say. "Good, because after everything is over and we finally are rid of evil in your life, And i think i speak for most of the girls when i say this, We want to move in with you." Goldie says.  
Wait what? Did she just ask? "Yes, i did." Goldie says. So they want to live with me even though all i will be doing is youtube for hopefully the rest of my life? "Yea basically." Goldie says. Dang it, stop reading my thoughts. "Nope. Don't have an off button for you anymore." Goldie says. That is the problem though, Freddy has to have them. They are apart of the restaurant. I mean Foxxy and Goldie aren't really anymore, but the other girls are. Freddy won't do this. "Actually, he thought about it the other day, he said that in about a year or so, he was going to close the restaurants that were left and retire." Goldie said.

Wow, why would he want to do that? He is basically rich from all this, he is the main man when it comes to these places. Why would he give up a dream like this? "No idea, But when he does. You know what i said." Goldie says. "Yea, i know. I guess you girls can live with me." I say. "You guess? What, you don't want our company?" Goldie says. "No i do, its just that i don't know how the others will feel about you girls staying with me." I say. "Don't worry about it." Goldie says.

We have been talking here for like an hour about my past and living with me and the guys. We literally spent an hour sitting there. What the heck? "Anyways Austin, i think you should probably get some more rest. After what happened 4 days ago, we don't need you overworking yourself right now." Goldie says. "Oh ha ha Goldie." I say. "Just looking out for you." Goldie says. I finally decide to listen to her and just lay back and fall back asleep.

I wake up later in the day because i am woke up by someone. I can't tell who it is at first, But from the voice, it sounds like Andrew i think. "Yo Austin, you should go ahead and get up man. That doctor told us to make sure that you take your painkillers until you are good enough and to make sure that you don't get addicted to them." Andrew says.  
Well crap, the time i actually get a good sleep, i get woke up. "You know, i haven't actually been able to sleep on my own in like 5 days. You aren't helping." I say. "Yea, i know, but you have to take those pills man. No way around it." Andrew says. "Thanks anyways though." I say. "No problem man." Andrew says handing me the painkiller i am suppose to take. I grab the drink that they set out for me and take the stupid painkiller which won't even take effect for like 30 minutes as is. "I hate these stupid pills. Why can't they give me actual fast working painkillers?" I say. "Couldn't tell you man." Andrew says sitting down on the couch. Wow, i never actually got a look at Freddy's home out here in colorado, but it looks amazing. Whatever, i don't need to worry about this house right now as is. I need to worry about sleeping. That is what i need right at this moment. "Alright, well i am going back to bed. Don't wake me until Freddy shows up later." I say as i close my eyes. "Alright man." Andrew says. I then drift off into the land of dreaming.

Dream world/in my head world type thing(I really don't know because of what is about to happen)

"Yo Austin, how are things going since the whole thing with that fire?" I hear a voice. Of course it is Goku. "Well, i busted my head open and broke my arm like i told you when i was knocked out." I say. "Wow, what ended up happening afterwards?" Goku says. "Well, the last thing i remember was getting out of the building and Goldie comes up to hug me and i manage to get a word out and then i pass out. Three days later, i wake up in a hospital in colorado." I say.  
"So, is Vincent dead?" Goku says. "To be honest. I don't know." I say. "Well, you could ask your golden friend." Goku says. "Who? Goldie, i am asleep. You ask her." I say. "Hey, she is in love with you. And you could probably just bring her here as is since this is your mind realm thing." Goku says. "I've been here the whole time actually." A voice in the distance says. "How nice of you to drop in Goldie." I say. "Like i said, been here the whole time." Goldie says. "Anyways Goldie, Goku wants to know if Vincent is dead." I say. "Hold on, let me try and reach his mind to see if i can find him." Goldie says. She then concentrates very hard to find him kinda like how Goku has to think of a person just to use instant transmission. Her facial expression turns into shock. "How is he still alive? He doesn't even look like he got a scratch on him. He is apparently behind a building across from where the other pizzeria burnt down." Goldie says. "WHAT!" Me and Goku say. "How is this possible?" I say. "I burnt that prick alive." Goldie says.  
"He should have been dead from the fire." I say. "Well, what was your escape plan again?" Goldie says. "Well when he got to the office, i climbed in the vent and he went after me and got stuck. I escaped on the other side and then it goes from there." I explain. "He must of smelt the fire and got unstuck and then just hit in the vent then. those vents can protect anyone from a fire." Goldie says. "Do you think he knows that i am alive still." I ask. "Well, probably considering that you escaped his grasp, but he didn't see you get out. He might be coming back to the restaurant here to find out a plan. And if he knows that you are there, he will most likely try to kill you again." Goldie says. "Goku, you want to help out this time, i don't really know what i can do if he shows up again and finds me. Besides i ran out of ideas." I say. "Sorry, the way back to your planet won't be back up for a few days. If in those few days He shows up, I will try and get there as fast as i can, but otherwise, i won't be able to help you." Goku says. Well there goes that idea. Well looks like i am on my own for this one. "You could always have Andrew help you out, or Griffon since you two became good friends." Goldie says. "We can't risk Andrew dying again, and i don't want to drag Griffon into this." I say. Who knows what Vincent would do if i dragged in more help. "Just let me handle it this time. I may or may not have an idea." I say. "Austin, you and i both know that you are not strong enough, plus you just started to recover. You are in no shape to fight him as you are." Goldie says. "And don't think that by getting wished to Goku's world and taking a senzu bean will help, because that is just cheating." Goldie says. "Well, i mean. Who says i was going to take a senzu?" I say. "No time chamber either. If you can't fight him on our grounds without help, then why did you say that stuff back earlier this morning about not wanting help." Goldie says. Wow, i just now realized that. It was like i said this morning. I don't want any help, i want to be able to take care of myself. "Besides, wouldn't that break your rule if you asked for help now? Goldie says. "Yes, but this is under special terms. I have a killer who is out to get my blood." I say. "You still can't break your rule. You and i both know that." Goldie says. "Then what do you suggest i do?" I say. "Fight him like a man. If he brings a knife, bring a bigger knife. If he brings a gun, bring a bigger gun." Goldie says. "That doesn't help, if i basically ask him to fight me with our fists, he will not accept, he will just come at me and rip my head off. You know how he is." I say. "Just let me do this, just this one time." I say. "Hmph, whatever, you break your own rule. Besides, can you even get to his world?" Goldie says. "To be honest, the only way to get to our world is through the dragon balls. You would be ahead to try and let us just send someone or give you a senzu or something." Goku says. (Wow, major breakage of my rule) "What do you suggest then?" I say. "Well, we could always send someone. If this Vincent guy that i killed is stronger though, i should send someone who is capable of taking down Vincent. I feel like i am just a little too strong since i have become a god in the past. Maybe i could send Gohan or someone. Nah, Gohan kinda lost all of his power after buu. Maybe Piccolo can help." Goku says. In the distance i can hear this, "I'm not helping." Piccolo says. "Wow, he apparently isn't in a good mood." I say. "Unless, the man that i am basically being hired to kill knows how to DODGEEEE!" Piccolo says. "I am sure that Vincent is capable of dodging." I say. "Nevermind, i don't want to help. I was going to, but you took to long to respond." Piccolo says. I took too long, i responded immediately.  
"Oh, i have an idea. Let me send Trunks over. He is still young. But if i send him and Goten over and they become Gotenks, they can handle This Vincent guy." Goku says. "You know what? Screw it, just send me a senzu, when the time comes, i will use it." I say. Man, Goku was all aboard the send someone over train and i really don't care if he did, but hey (thats just a theory, a game theory. Thanks for watching.) If he did, i wouldn't like it because i wouldn't be killing him on my own terms. A senzu would give me the strength i need, plus more. "Man, you really are boring with that. Whatever, i am going to send someone to give you the senzu you need. But i will keep one of the wishes we have left and i will keep that just in case you decide to come over here if we don't get our thing fixed that brings us over to your world." Goku says. "I might take you up on that as soon as we know Vincent is gone for good." I say.

Exit out of dream world thing.

Wow, it seems like that was a thing. Plus i slept til almost midnight. "Well Austin, I guess Goku will be giving you that senzu. I don't know when he will, but hey (not another Game theory reference), if he does in the next day or so, you will be ready." Goldie says in my head. "Hey, Austin, i see you are awake." Freddy says.  
"Wow, Freddy i didn't see you there." I say. "Yea, i just got home like 20 or 30 minutes ago. Andrew is going to be the night guard until you get on your feet again." Freddy says. "Well it won't be long, because i just got in contact with a friend of mine and guess what? I am getting a senzu bean." I say. "Senzu bean? What is that?" Freddy says. "To be blunt, it is a bean from Goku's world that when you eat it, it basically heals you right up and gives you strength. Plus it is suppose to be a bean that fills you up on food for 10 days." I say. "Hmm, wish we had those here. Anyways, how is he going to get it to you?" Freddy says. As soon as he said that, someone knocked at the door. Freddy went to answer it. "Come on in, i am sure he is glad to see you." Freddy says.  
Freddy closes the door and guess who shows up? Goten. Of all people that he could send, he sends Goten? just kidding, he sent Goten and Trunks. They probably fused and goku sent them here afterwards so they wouldn't waste two wishes. Don't know why he would send two but i don't care. As long as i get my senzu. "Here you go Austin." Goten says. I grab the senzu and hold on to it. "Why did he send both of you in the first place?" "Well, Goten didn't really care much for going, but he knew that i was going and wanted to come. So we fused and we came here." Trunks said. "Whatever, it doesn't matter now. Anyways, when is Goku calling you two back?" I ask. "After he confirms that you got the senzu, which should be anytime. "Hello? Hello hello?" I hear a voice in my head. Oh no, please phone guy, not the time. "No it is me Goku. Have you got the Senzu yet?" Goku says. "Yea i got it right here." I say. "Good. Trunks, Goten. Are you two ready to come back?" Goku says, "Oh but do we have to? They both say. "Yea, go ahead and fuse so i can wish you two back." Goku says. They fuse and are ready to leave. "Ok, we are ready." Gotenks says. Goku then wishes them back and they disappear out of sight. "Thanks Goku. I guess i will see you later then." I say. "Yea, i will see you after your fight or before." Goku says.

Well now i have the senzu and basically i guess i wait it out. "How long do you think it will be before Vincent shows up Goldie?" I ask. "Probably in a few days or so." Goldie says. "Also, are you really going to take Goku up on that offer and leave our world to stay with him for a while?" Goldie asks. "As long as Vincent is dead, what is there to worry about? Besides if you all want to come with me. I am sure that can be arranged. The puppet will have to stay here though as well as Bonnie and Toy Chica." I say. "Aww, but why Night guard?" Toy chica says. I didn't even know she was awake. Then again i didn't even know all the girls that were around me are awake. "You guys belong to the company. Foxxy and Goldie are the only ones who can get away with it as is." I say.  
"Oh but can we visit every now and then?" Bonnie says. "Well i mean of course, i may be only gone for a half a year or so as is. If something comes up, I will come back immediately." I say. "Then it is best that i stay here." Goldie says. Actually yea, she is right. She can't exactly contact anyone from this world as is. And if she stayed, she could get a hold of me or Goku if something came up. "Now, you see my point Austin." Goldie says. "Anyways, lets not talk about this right now, let's just sit here and talk about something else for a while." I say. "Actually Austin, you should probably eat something." Freddy says. He isn't wrong, i haven't ate in a few days. My arm is broke though and it was my good arm too. I don't know how to do much with my left arm as is. "Fine, but i can't exactly eat with my left hand. I don't really know how to." I say. "Oh! we will help you eat." The girls say. Holy crap, in unison but dang they are fast to jump on board on the road to recovery train for me. "Ok girls, only a few of you can help him, because he does need room to breath now." Freddy says. "It is fine Freddy, they just want to help." I say. "Hey it is your funeral. Girls you know his right arm is broke, so don't get all jumpy on him. Plus he has stitches in the back of his head." Freddy says. "Ok sir, we will be careful." Bonnie says.

Freddy brings out some type of soup or something. "Now girls, this is dumplins. it is hot, so let it cool before giving him any." Freddy says. (almost put chicken n dumplins. Chica would have been so mad. that is what it is though) "Ok sir." They say. They let the chicken n dumplin's (wow that sounds just bad in this story, you know what? i am just going to call it soup.) Anyways, after the "soup" cools down, they decide to is going to help me eat. Of course, they can't decide. "Foxxy you can feed him." Freddy says. The other girls sigh because we all know how they love me. Foxxy starts to help me eat the "soup" by giving me small sips at a time. a little at first. and she lets me take my time with it. I can't believe i have to sit through this. I could just take that senzu now and be perfectly fine. I don't want any help. Goldie just smiles at me and giggles for a minute. Oh ha ha Goldie, i know what you are thinking, You can hear my thoughts, so you know what i am saying. Goldie just smiles again. "If you don't want help, why don't you just take that senzu then?" Goldie says. I stop eating for a second. "Because, if i do it now, i won't have that strength that i am suppose to get after i take it. That powerup only lasts for so long. I need to save it for that night." I say. The senzu is on the table next to me. If they would have given me more, i would have taken one, but the bag from what i know has only one. "Actually, Austin, the bag has more than one." Goku says in my head. "I gave you one to recover and one for the fight." Goku says. "What the heck, why didn't you tell me this earlier?!" I ask.  
The girls look at me. "He is talking to Goku." Goldie says to them. "I didn't know that Trunks and Goten didn't tell you." Goku says.

"Oh real nice, thanks anyways goku." I say. "No problem." Goku says before leaving. Wow i can't believe that he gave me two. Why didn't someone tell me this? More importantly, why didn't i look in the small bag to see the beans in the first place? "Goldie, hand me the bag." I say. Goldie hands me the bag of the senzu beans and i look inside. Sure enough, there are two in there. Wow, i can't believe this. I grab one out of the bag with my good hand and look at it. "Wow, well bottoms up." I say and eat the senzu.  
All of a sudden, i get this sudden surge of energy. I feel the stitches disappear and my arm isn't numb anymore. The girls move out of the way because they can tell by me taking off that cast i had on, that i would be jumping up and down in a second. And sure enough, i start jumping up and down for joy. "Wow, i feel amazing." I say. I move my arm around like nothing happened to it. I don't feel dizzy like i was. Heck for the first time, i do a backflip. The girls and Freddy are in awe at what they are seeing. "Austin, you okay?" Freddy says. "Well, the senzu beans like i said are really good and plus, apparently Goku gave me two." I say. Freddy is still in awe like the others in what they are witnessing me doing. After a while, i stop being so energetic and start controlling it and just stand there.

"Wow. I didn't think it was possible." Freddy says. "What was possible Freddy?" I ask. "I didn't think those things did all the things you said." Freddy says. "Yea, i feel amazing." I say. "Well, now what?" Freddy asks. "Well, i guess since it is only 1 am, i could try and go back to sleep, but in a bed." I say. "Your dad and stepmom left this morning after i assured them that you would be fine under my roof, so you can sleep where they were sleeping at." Freddy says. "And in the morning, we can go and see Andrew and tomorrow night, you can work the night shift." Freddy says. "Sure, why not?" I say as i go up the stairs to the room that my dad and stepmom where sleeping in while they were here.  
The girls follow me still awed at how i was able to recover so quickly like that. They have never seen anything like that before, So i can understand why they would be in awe. I get into the room and the bed is huge. Like the bed could fit more people than there are people in this house. I flip onto the bed with all this energy i have from that senzu. The girls slowly get into the bed with me because they, like i said, are in awe still. I would say that Foxxy or one of them are wondering how i would be in bed with all this energy. "It is possible that one of them are thinking that." Goldie says in my head. I don't blame them either. If i were them and i seen someone with alot of energy from something like a senzu, i would be wondering how they would be also.  
Finally, i lay down for a bit and eventually i pass out.

6 hours later.

"Austin, let's go." Freddy yells at me and the girls. "I get up with some of that energy still in me. I go downstairs with the girls and we all get in his car which i am surprised the girls can all fit in the back of since i am sitting up front. Toy chica is sitting on Bonnie's lap and Goldie is holding The puppet. Foxxy doesn't have to though.

We finally arrive though and we get in and Greet Andrew who just walked out. "Hey buddy, how you feeling?" Andrew says. "Well, some could say that i feel like Lord Beerus aka a God." I say. "I would say, you look like nothing happened." Andrew says. Goldie then explains what happened in his head. "So, You took a senzu bean?" Andrew says. "Yea and now i feel amazing. The girls were still in awe even this morning after everything that happened last night." I say. "Well anyways, what are you doing here as is?" Andrew says. "I am here to show him his new office and you won't have to work the night shift anymore since we kinda were waiting on him to recover, besides he knows how to take care of these girls as is. So, now like you wanted, you can go to the day shift." Freddy says. "Ok, well good luck Austin, The other girls would love to hear you know, they were also waiting on you to get better." Andrew says. "I know, i seem them peek at me everyonce in a while. I know they are worried." I say. "Andrew, were you about to leave?" Freddy asks. "Well i was going to, but if you need something, what is it?" Andrew asks. "Stay here until i get done showing Austin the place and you can take him home." Freddy says.  
"Ok that is fine." Andrew says.

The kids haven't arrived yet, but the workers are there getting things ready and the other girls are too. The other girls notice me as we walk in and come over to hug me. They stop remembering my arm was broke, but notice that my cast is off. Goldie fills them in on what happened and they all proceed to hug me. "I missed you girls too." I say being hugged by like 5 girls at once. "Ok girls, i am here to show Austin his office because he will be working the night shift from now on." Freddy says. They all stop hugging me and proceed to follow us and we go to my office as he shows me around the building. Overall, it is better than the last two. A little bigger i guess. We eventually start getting towards my office. Of course it is down a long hallway like the other place except, it looks different. Maybe a bit bigger. There is a nice desk with a nice chair. "The desk, believe it or not is made out of mahogany." Freddy says. A thought just popped into my head of Yemma saying mahogany in dragon ball z abridged. "Mahogany." I hear in my head from Yemma. Dang it Yemma. Go away, now is not the time. "Anyways, is this it Freddy?" I ask. "Yea basically, The tablet here with the camera system is basically the same." Freddy says. Well that only took like 10 minutes to show. "Well then i guess you will be back tonight?" Freddy says. "Yea, i will see you then." I say as me and The girls head back to Andrew's car and get in. Very nice car. He is driving a different car though this time, Big enough for all of us to fit in though. His other car is back at the house.

We eventually get home and I go back upstairs and sit back for a bit. I eventually end up falling asleep with the girls by my side and probably won't wake up until later tonight hopefully.

later that day

I wake up around 8 pm and the girls are already awake waiting on me. I get up and head down stairs for a bit with the girls and sit on the couch. Tomorrow, Andrew starts the day shift and i start tonight. Oh boy. A few hours pass and Andrew finally wakes up. "Hey, are you ready to go, because as soon as i take you there, i am going to come back and go back to bed." Andrew says. "Ready as i will ever be." I say. We start to head out and we all get into his car and head to the Pizzeria. 20 mins later, we arrive.  
I get out with the girls and we exchange goodbyes to Andrew and i tell him i will see him in the morning.

We walk in to the place around 11:45 and We greet Freddy and head to my office around 11:55 as Freddy is leaving. We finally reach my office and i just sit down.

Well, that was a chapter indeeed. I honestly don't know what to think about what is happening right now. But, maybe you can make some sense out of it. Also i have decided to do something very special for season three when i start writing it. You will find out at the end of season two, which may be in like 3 chapters or more, But you will find out at the end of season two. Also, still looking for an artist like always. As well, i should address that the beginning was very depressing i know, but that is basically my life right now, so his past is my present. Regardless, overall i liked the chapter and i hope you enjoyed it too.  
Let me know down in the Reviews of this chapter what you thought or something like that. Like i said last chapter, i better not get sent a video on youtube of someone calling me senpai because i can't do anything about it. But a video like that would make my day and i would love you forever. Anyways time to end the chapter. On the next Episode of Dragon ball Fre-(Did you just try and combine the two series and make it into one?) Noooo? (You did, didn't you?) Yea. (Stahp that) On the next Chapter of My Job at Freddy's 2, Austin will probably survive the night and Vincent won't show up for another chapter or two. Will Austin be able to Dodgeeeeee!? Only Piccolo knows. and me. Find out on the next Episode of Dragon ball Fred- (Stop seriously) You always ruin the fun. Find out on the next chapter of My Job at Freddy's 2. 


	7. NS2: Night Shift Even Harder Than Before

Hey, i said i wouldn't be posting anymore because i have school on monday, but i got bored sitting around, so i decided to write another chapter because why not?. The second season will probably end on like chapter 9 or 10 but if i end it on the next chapter, then i don't know.  
The plan was to end it in a chapter or two, but at the end, you will see a little preview of the new series that i will be writing between the time in season three. I have given pretty big hints to what it is already. If you haven't figured out what it is, you may never figure out until i finally say what is going to happen. Regardless, I may have found an artist for the shirt. It will all depend on what it looks like after the rough draft is done. I hope it turns out well, and hopefully i can get a shirt out soon. Anyways if you still want to do a design for the shirt, pm me and let me know. Anyways without further ado, Lets get into this. Bye bye.

Recap

We walk in to the place around 11:45 and We greet Freddy and head to my office around 11:55 as Freddy is leaving. We finally reach my office and i just sit down.

Chapter 7: The Night Shift 3: Night shift even harder than before

Well this is something. I can't believe the other girls haven't come to visit me yet. Then again it is only just turning 12:10 and i am just sitting here with the girls. As soon as i say that though, i hear footsteps of 5 other animatronics.  
Now that i think of it, Why didn't the girls go out to find them? Regardless, they seem to have finally worked up the courage to find me. "Hey Austin, we didn't expect you to be the night guard tonight. We are taking it that Andrew got moved to the day shift?" Fredina asks.  
"Yea he got moved and i finally can come back and work. But we have another problem on our hands once again." I say. "Oh no. What is it?" Mangle says. "Well the fire apparently didn't kill Vincent because he hid in the vent most likely, he doesn't seem to have a scratch on him according to Goldie." I say.  
"Not good. Where is he now Goldie?" Fredina says. "He is moving, but from what i can tell, he is still in the state of California." Goldie says. "Good, then we have a few days to prepare for him." Fredina says. "Um no, i already told Goldie this, i don't want help. He is after me, not you guys. I don't want help.  
So no preparing for anything. Don't even try." I say. I then walk off into the other room a little mad.

Pov switch to Goldie

"What is wrong with him?" Fredina says. "I will explain later." I say. "I am going to go and check on him." Bonnie says.

Pov switch back

I hear footsteps while i am sitting on the stage alone. "Hey Austin, are you ok?" I hear someone say. It is Bonnie. "I don't really want to talk about it. My story is like everyone else's. It is just another sob story. What makes my story any different from the others?" I say as i get up and walk into another room.  
"Austin, can we just talk about this, i know that you had a rough past, Goldie told me about this a while back. That and i listened in on your guy's conversations." Bonnie says. "I really just don't want to talk about it. All there is needed to know is that, my past was all depression." I say trying to walk away before Bonnie grabs my hand.  
"Let me help you." Bonnie says. "I don't want help, it is the past, let it stay that way." I say as i free my hand and walk away. Regardless, Bonnie just keeps following me though. "Listen Bonnie, I just need to be alone right now. Please go back to the others." I say. "Sorry, please if you do need anything, let us help you." Bonnie says as she goes back to my office.

I sit back on the stage and just think. You see, my past wasn't exactly a good one. My past consisted of depression and many things in school. My dad offered to take me to a doctor for medicine for depression but i just won't do that. I am not going to be like everyone else. I will overcome Depression on my own. I told him that and he said it was impossible.  
After a few more years of school, Which just made my life worse, I finally finished and my depression went away like i said it would. Then i got that job. But before hand, my depression got so bad at one point that i considered commiting suicide. Anger had built up in me and after a while i released it on the nearest thing to me. Sometimes that would be a wall in my house. I would make a hole in the wall and bust my knuckles open. I obviously had to pay for the damages, but it was just a release of my anger after a certain amount of time. I got to the point of being angry, that i took it out on anyone who pushed me not even an inch. If someone angered me, i would yell dark things at them and threaten to do said things to them if they pushed me any farther. This was in school mind you, so people heard me and told teachers these things behind my back and what is good is that i wouldn't be taken to a counselor or anything for the dark things i would say to people. They were afraid to say anything to me. Cause they knew that i could be very dark sometimes. People were afraid of what i would do if pushed any farther. That is why i tried to stay alone most of the time at school until i got to classes with people that i would actually not mind talking to. They could calm me down. Otherwise, it was just me being a loner and a lone wolf most of the time. My childhood in the past was also very bad because my mom and dad divorced when i was young and i was forced to live with my mother until i hit 13 years of age. My stepdad would force me to do stuff i didn't want and my mom wouldn't do anything. At one point, i snapped at my mom a few times and yelled dark things to her even though i tried to not mean them. I would finally move in with my dad later on and me and my mom got on good terms even though we would fight alot. My stepdad is better than he use to be and sometimes, i wouldn't mind being around him. After moving in with my dad though, it all started with the depression once i hit high school. People were idiots and they would just anger me to the point of snapping. Like i said before, i did threaten someone with dark things and such, but that was the first time at school that anyone would hear me snap, since i was always a quiet one at school but i had alot of anger on the inside. It was from all those people. After i hit my junior year, alot of stress came in and it was because the school introduced a program for the students for when we miss a day of school from the whole snow thing and we were suppose to do it online. Because of this program, i failed a few of my classes and i had to repeat some of them my senior year. I moved schools halfway through senior year and was able to finally leave that school. Afterwards it was a breeze from there. All the depression got to me though. From having suicidal thoughts to just wanting to end anyone who angered me.

"wow, sounds rough." I hear a voice. "Dang it Goldie, if i knew that you guys were listening, i wouldn't have said anything." I say. "But, the whole thing you girls heard wasn't even the full story." I say. "Well finish." Toy chica says. "Sigh, Fine. But only because you already heard most if not all of the story." I say.

You see, in my life, through all my surgeries and such which the surgeries could have been life threatening and two of them almost killed me, Regardless, i lived my life not wanting any help from anyone. I just lived like that because i didn't want any help because that would mean that i couldn't do it on my own. If i can't do something on my own, what is the point in trying?  
Because if i asked for help, i would be like everyone else like i have said in the past. All my life, i just wanted to be different. I didn't want to be like everyone else and go and have to get a "Real job". I just wanted to live my life my way. I didn't want anyone to get in my way either. I didn't want people to come up to me and say, You don't have a real job, work like the rest of the world, you unemployed scum. I held off on hurting people because i knew if i did, i would get arrested. I would probably kill half the people who said that to me at the time in one movement. But i wouldn't have stopped there. After i would knock them out by hitting a certain pressure point, i would have proceeded to destory them. Not to be too graphical but i would have ripped their entrails out and shoved it down their throat. Like i said though, i had to control myself. When they would say this to me, i would just relax and ignore them so i wouldn't be putting their life in danger and my reputation in danger. That is just how it was back then.

"Once again, it sounds like you had a rough life." Goldie says. "Yes, but i am over it for now, i should be ok." I say. "I am sorry for what happened earlier." Fredina says. "If i knew, i wouldn't have said anything." Fredina says. "I am sorry as well Austin, I shouldn't have asked you and bothered you constantly about your past." Bonnie says. All the girls now around me trying to hug me it seems. I let them and a tear falls down my eye. This is probably the first time in a while that i have felt comfortable being hugged by anyone. Also the first time i have cried in many years since before the whole depression thing. After a good bit of them hugging me, they finally stop and Toy chica sits down beside me and Bonnie is in front of me and Goldie and Foxxy are on either side of me. The puppet sits down beside me as well. Maybe that is why the puppet has tear lines. Maybe she had a troubled past as well. "My past wasn't as bad as yours and i can tell that you didn't even fully explain how bad it actually was." The puppet says before hugging me again. The other girls get up on stage and come over and hug me as well as the girls already on the stage.

Finally after everything is cleared up, i head back to my office and it is 2 am. Only Foxxy, Goldie and The puppet follow me while the other girls try and leave me alone for a bit. I sit in my chair and the girls that did come with me sit down next to me. "Well, what are we going to do now since we are going to wait on Vincent to show up in the next few days?" Goldie asks. "I guess i will prepare for this but on my own. When i get home. I will go and get some rest and then when i wake up, just come back and when he is almost here on the day he does arrive, i will use that other senzu and i will kill him." I say. The other animatronics are afraid to say they want to help, but they know how i am about help. So, we just sit to try and wait out the night.

It is now 5 am and the other girls haven't came back to my office. "Foxxy, go and see what the girls are up to." I say. "Ok babe." Foxxy says. If i am correct, Foxxy has never seen that side of me that i showed earlier. She also never seen me cry either. Foxxy soon returns and the other girls are with her and i guess she let them know that it is safe to be around me now. We all sit there for a good bit and then finally after a few minutes, Toy chica decides to break the silence. "So, after Vincent is gone. What were you planning on doing Austin?" Toy chica says. Oh yea, her and Bonnie don't know and neither does the other girls and the puppet. "Well, you will see when the time comes." I say. "oh, ok." Toy chica says with a somewhat sad look. "Would you like me to explain it to her and the others?" Goldie says. "If you want to ruin the surprise, then go ahead but don't do it in here." I say. "Ok, well let's go then." Goldie says. Apparently, i didn't tell Foxxy about it because she is going as well.

After a good five minutes or more, I hear footsteps outside my office. "Oh Mister security guard, don't leave us. What are we going to do without you?" I hear toy chica running up to me and hugging me without letting go. "I have to. I really have no choice in the matter." I say. Technically i do, but i just want to go if there is no evil here at the moment. "Well, if you go, i am going too." Toy chica says still holding on to me. She is pratically in my lap holding me and i can feel a sudden hardness down below.  
Not now, it is like 5:38 am. If i was to alert her with your constant growth, First off, we wouldn't even have time to. And second, i would rather do it back home if we did. My member finally goes back down without touching her luckily. Good thing she wasn't basically sitting on me, because if it got bigger, she would have seen and then i would have no way out. She finally stops hugging me so i can breathe. "I just don't know if you could go with me and Foxxy. Plus i know, you aren't the only one upset about all this. I know that the others are probably more upset than you are right now." I say. I then hear more footsteps and this time it is Bonnie. "Are you seriously leaving us behind Austin? Please you can't go. I won't let you." Bonnie cries as she starts hugging me. My member starts to grow again and this time, Toy chica notices and tells Bonnie to stop. "Bonnie, we only have 20 minutes until we leave and he is hard because of us, we don't have time for this." Toy chica says. "Maybe we do." Bonnie says.

Lemons ahead

Bonnie quickly pulls out my dick while Chica shuts the door. Toy chica then comes over to me and Sits down on her knees with Bonnie and takes their shirts off. "How would you like us to give you a double titjob or a double blow?" Bonnie asks. "We only have 20 minutes, so whatever you decide.  
"Double Blow?" Toy chica says. "Ok, why not?" Bonnie says. Bonnie starts to suck on the head of my dick while Toy chica sucks on the balls. Bonnie starts to get even deeper and then she switches with Toy chica. But Bonnie decides to stroke my dick while Toy chica sucks. After a minute or two, Toy chica starts to go down even further and Bonnie gets up and starts to kiss me. Toy Chica stops and makes me lay on the floor. One day on the job and i am already having sex? I can't believe this.  
Anyways, i lay on the floor like She said and Bonnie sits on my face while Toy chica sucks. Bonnie however cums very quickly from my tounge and switches with Toy Chica. Toy chica lasts longer than Bonnie and Bonnie decides to let Toy chica cum on my face while i cum in Bonnie's mouth. After a minute or so, i get close and Bonnie, like always, notices and starts to move up and down even faster. Toy chica starts to shake as she is starting to get close. Then, Toy Chica squirts on my face while I cum in Bonnie's mouth. Toy chica gets up while I am cumming and i see cum come out her nose. Cum starts to come out her mouth as it is too much to handle. She then takes her mouth off of my dick and i cum on her face a few times before stopping. Toy chica goes over to her and starts to lick the cum off her face. Afterwards Bonnie gets the cum she can that didn't get on her and licks it up and swallows it with Toy chica. They both clean my Dick off and they put their shirts back on and Toy chica puts her panties back on.  
I then get dressed myself.

Lemons end

After getting dressed i check the time and it is 5:50. Well they were quick about that. Toy chica opens the door and we head into the main area where the others are. They look very sad because they look at me with sad faces(duh what other face would they look at me with?). "Hey i am sorry you guys, But i promised to be back after about half a year has gone by. Next time you see me, you won't see the same man you see right now. I am only 20 years old, When i come back, i will be at least 23 maybe, but only Goldie knows why it will only take half a year to reach 3 years of age ahead of me." I say.  
"You better not forget us." Fredina says in a calm voice even though she looks like she would burst into tears at any moment. "Trust me, these two right here already tried to let me take them." I say pointing to Bonnie and Toy chica. The puppet looks said as well. "Why do you have to leave after Vincent is gone?" The puppet says in a smoothing voice. "I- it just has to be done. With no evil here, i have no reason to be here and that gives me time to train and hang out with my other friends." I say. "We...we are your friends?" The puppet asks. "Well unless you all want to be called lovers, then yea, you guys are there for me.  
And you guys would do anything for me." I say. The puppet comes up and hugs me tight. "I don't want you to go." The puppet says starting to cry. My hands are up in the air at first because i am surprised that she hugged me, but then i just put both my hands on her back and hug her back. She then looks at me and kisses me. Foxxy obviously doesn't mind because she was in on the whole "Party" we had back in california. After a good minute or so, the puppet stops kissing me. She starts to whisper in my ear. "After you get back, i want some "Alone" time with you." The puppet says. "Ok." I whisper back. She gets excited at this. She finally stops hugging me and lets go and backs up. "You guys do know that i won't be leaving until after Vincent is gone right?" I say. "Just some pre-tears to get out of the way." Fredina says.

It is now 6:05 and i completely forgot to unlock the doors and go and unlock them. The employees come in. Good thing they didn't see me and the gang. After they walk in, Freddy walks in and Andrew is outside to take me home so he can come back and start his day shift. "Well, i will see you later Freddy." I say to Freddy. "Hey real quick Austin, did anything happen over the night, you didn't open the doors until almost ten minutes after 6. Is everything ok?" Freddy says. "I was just having a moment with the animatronics. That is all." I say. "Oh okay, well i will see you then." Freddy says.  
I say goodbye and hop into Andrew's car with the girls. "So, how was your night man?" Andrew asks. "It was good, i had a moment with the animatronics and such." I say. "What happened?" Andrew asks. "If you don't know already, Goldie will explain." I say.

Goldie explains on the way home and finally we pull into the driveway. "So, you are just going to leave?" Andrew asks. "To put it blunt, yea" I say. "Well it is only for half a year, so i guess i can take night shift after you leave until you come back." Andrew says. "Anyways, i need to go to work, so you get some rest for tonight and i will see you then." Andrew says as we get out and he pulls out of the drive way and leaves.  
We walk into the house and go upstairs and flop down on the bed(Everybody do the flop).

Well, what a chapter. Depressing, yes But only for the first half. I think i may not do anymore depressing things from his past aka my present except my life is all of what he said. Anyways yea, good chapter otherwise and i may skip the second night, depending on how i feel. Ok, now time to end the Chapter.  
On the next chapter of Dragon ball Fr- (First off, you put Chapter instead of episode, so good job. but you still screwed up. So stop that) Fine. On the next episode of My job at Freddy's 2(no now you put episode. Stop man. Hey can i talk to the other you babe? Foxxy now is not the time. Hey other Austin, How you doing?) Umm hi Foxxy, i am good. How are you?(i am good. thanks for asking. Anyways i should let you finish your part, i will talk to you later i guess) Alright bye i guess. Wow, that was strange to say the least. Ok whatever, i will finish this and then be done.  
On the Next Chapter of My Job at Freddy's 2, I skip night two like literally, not in the story, but i don't have any plans on putting night two in the story because it was a boring night. Nothing really happened. Also will purple man show up and try and kill Austin? Will Austin defeat him with this senzu bean he has? Find out next time on My Job at Freddy's 2. 


	8. Final chapter

Hey guys what is up?...Don't answer that. Anyways, we are back for another chapter and possibly the second to last chapter in the series.  
Depending on how it goes, we will find out. I may do another chapter to finally end off season two and to say that the new series will probably start tomorrow if not the next day. I may just write the final two chapters of this tonight though. I really don't know though. Anyways, no spoilers for anything and such, but regardless,  
i should get into the chapter. Also, in memory of Foxy, Da da dum dum dum dum, dum dum dum diddly doom doom doom, diddly doom, dum dum diddly dum dum dum dum diddly dum dum dum dum dum.  
Anyways, let's get into this.

Recap

It is now 6:05 and i completely forgot to unlock the doors and go and unlock them. The employees come in. Good thing they didn't see me and the gang. After they walk in, Freddy walks in and Andrew is outside to take me home so he can come back and start his day shift. "Well, i will see you later Freddy." I say to Freddy. "Hey real quick Austin, did anything happen over the night, you didn't open the doors until almost ten minutes after 6. Is everything ok?" Freddy says. "I was just having a moment with the animatronics. That is all." I say. "Oh okay, well i will see you then." Freddy says.  
I say goodbye and hop into Andrew's car with the girls. "So, how was your night man?" Andrew asks. "It was good, i had a moment with the animatronics and such." I say. "What happened?" Andrew asks. "If you don't know already, Goldie will explain." I say.

Goldie explains on the way home and finally we pull into the driveway. "So, you are just going to leave?" Andrew asks. "To put it blunt, yea" I say. "Well it is only for half a year, so i guess i can take night shift after you leave until you come back." Andrew says. "Anyways, i need to go to work, so you get some rest for tonight and i will see you then." Andrew says as we get out and he pulls out of the drive way and leaves.  
We walk into the house and go upstairs and flop down on the bed(Everybody do the flop).

Chapter 8: Vincent Arrives?

1 day later

Well, my second night wasn't so bad. "I mean, you didn't really do much last night though. The other girls just kept their distance since you were a little mad the day before." Goldie says.  
"Yea, but i wasn't as bad off last night. I was just really depressed last night and to add to it, Before we left, Freddy said that Griffon is going to stay with us tonight." I say. "He could get killed if Vincent shows up tonight." I say. "He isn't a weakling you know." Goldie says. "I know, but regardless, neither is Vincent. Heck, Vincent is a killer." I say. "Besides, i told everyone that i don't want any help, so i have to make that clear to him tonight just in case Vincent shows up." I say. "I still don't understand why you just can't let someone help you for once in your life." GOldie says. "Goku already helped me and that is enough helping." I say.  
"Yea but, Goku helped you twice. When Vincent first showed up and the senzu bean." Goldie says. "Yea, and i plan on repaying him on those times as well." I say. "What, by fighting with him when and if you go to his world?" Goldie says. "Maybe, depends on how strong i get when i get there." I say. "I am going to laugh when you come back and all that power goes away." Goldie says.  
"Yea, but it will be fun to be strong nonetheless. Besides, if it doesn't go away, i will be able to stop any evil that comes my way." I say. "Whatever." Goldie says.

We are at home and Goldie has passed out with a few of the other girls. It is just me, Bonnie, and Foxxy that is awake at this point. It is 10 am so i am tired but last night, i woke up around 11:30 as is. So i can't be tired yet. "So Austin, what are we going to do since you haven't gone to bed yet?" Bonnie says. "Well, i was going to watch tv for the first time in years and see how it has changed." I say. I turn on the tv to the news network. "Here in san francisco, we are live at the scene of the building that was burnt down in the night mysteriously about a week ago.  
No one really knows how it burnt down, and when we tried to reach the Owner, we couldn't get a response. Did the place burn down due to an employee or was there faulty wiring. The police expect no foul play as of yet, but we do expect something had to go down that night of the fire. Back to you Todd." The news reporter says as i turn off the tv. "Well, they are idiots and they don't even know what i had to go through that night. Then again,  
would they even believe me if i said something?" I say. "Don't worry about it, i am sure that even if they find out what happened, they wouldn't be able to comprehend what you did to stay alive that night. News reporter's are stupid anyways." Foxxy says.

After a good bit of sitting there, we decide to go to bed and sleep for the majority of the day. Later that day, i get woke up by Goldie around 7 or 8 pm. "Austin, wake up, we have to talk now." Goldie says. I just try and roll over and sleep a little longer. "Austin, wake up. i know that you would want to hear this, unless you do want help." Goldie says. I immediately jump up. "No! No one is helping me." I say. Crap, it worked. "What do you want Goldie?" I say. "I thought that you would probably like to know that "He" is going to be here tonight." Goldie says. Oh no. I just wanted one more day of rest. I hate you Vincent, but at least afterwards i will be able to sleep in the other realm. "I know that you want to sleep, but you know as well as i do that you want Vincent dead and if he gets to you while you sleep, you will never see the light of day again." Goldie says. "Whatever, i will just finish this so i can sleep. After i basically put a hole through his chest, i am going to pass out a few feet away. Also, i can hear the write giggling now because he probably just thought of the worst idea ever in my eyes and i probably won't like it. Shut up other me!" I say. (Man, what is his problem today? I'm not plotting anything that he would hate ;) whatsoever). "Anyways Austin, we should probably get ready since we kinda have to be there and he is going to show up, by the way it looks, he will show up probably around 1 or 2 am." Goldie says. "Well we have four hours as is, so why do we need to rush?" I say. "Don't ask questions now, wait until after Vincent is done and then you can ask why we did that." Goldie says.  
"Whatever, let's go i guess." I say.

We get the other girls up and Andrew is luckily just getting home by the time we are ready and it is 10 pm by the time that we decide to head out.

20 mins later

We finally arrive at the pizzeria and Andrew pops a question. "So, is "He" going to be here tonight?" Andrew asks. "Yea, but like i told everyone else, i don't want help, if you want to stay though, that is fine. But i don't think it is a good idea." I say.  
"I'm good. Griffon is staying with you anyways, so you should be fine. Before you go to the other realm, make sure to wait on the rest of us to show up before you leave." Andrew says. "Don't worry, i will make sure to wait on you guys." I say. Andrew then gets back in his car and heads home.

We walk in to the pizzeria and Freddy greets us. "Hey guys, Austin you remember Griffon?" Freddy says as he points to Griffon. "Yo Austin." Griffon says. "Hey man, i don't know if Freddy or someone informed you about tonight, but in no circumstance will anyone get involved in this but me. Vincent wants my blood and if he wants it, he will have to come and get it." I say. "I understand i guess." Griffon says. "Anyways, i am sure that Andrew told you to not leave until we get here." Freddy says. "Yea, he told me." I say. "Ok, good. Anyways, i better head out, because it is almost time for you to start even though it is only almost 11. We decided to close early so you could get ready." Freddy says. "Yea. I will see you in the morning Freddy." I say. Freddy waves goodbye and me and the gang go into my office. The other girls are already waiting for us.  
"So Austin, what is your plan to stop Vincent anyways?" Griffon asks. I sit down in my chair. "Well, you see this here?" I say as i pull out the bag with the senzu bean in it. I pull out the senzu. "This is a senzu bean, it is suppose to make me stronger for a limited period of time and give me my energy back. In this realm, it just gives me Strength and fills me up on food somewhat." I say. "Ok, so like a strength booster." Griffon says. "Yea something like that." I say.

We sit there and talk for a bit and soon it reaches midnight. Some of the girls are in the main area and the others including Griffon are in my office with me. We just really talk for a while. Then i black out.

Foxxy's point of view

Austin just fell over and before he could hit the ground i caught him. "Babe, are you ok?" I ask. No response. "Babe! Babe! Wake up!" I say. I lay him down on the floor and everyone is freaking out now. The other girls hear us and rush into the office. "What happened?" Fredina says. "I don't know, he was standing here one minute and the next, he was out. i caught him before he could fall though." I say. "Oh no." Goldie says. "What?" I ask. "No. Not this again." Goldie says. "What is it Goldie!?" I ask. "It is happening again. This hasn't happened since Mike. Why now?" Goldie says. "Goldie!" I yell. Goldie looks at me and is about to say something when Austin gets up. "Babe! Are you ok? I was so worried." I say. "Foxxy get away from him. He isn't the same person we know and love right now." Goldie says. "What do you mean?" I say. "Look. Look at his eyes." Goldie says. I look and see Austin's eyes. They are a dark black with a white dot for a pupil. Those aren't the same Aqua blue eyes i am use to seeing. Then, Austin tries to get some words out. "It's..." He says. "Who is it babe?" I say. "It's..." He says once again. "Babe, who is it? Speak to me." I say. "It's...m...m..." He says. "AHhhhh!" He says fighting whatever is controlling his mind. "Babe! please, don't let whatever is taking your mind over get you. I need you!" I say tearing up. "Austin, are you ok? please fight it." Goldie says. Austin falls on the floor with his hands over his face fighting the thing in his mind. "Ahhhhhh! Get out of my head! Why are you back here!?" Austin says. "It's..." He says. Austin is still fighting with the demon in his head. "Austin! You have to fight this. Don't let it take you!" Goldie yells. Austin then passes out once again.

My point of view

I wake up a few minutes later and everyone is standing over me. "Austin? Are you ok?" Goldie says. I feel dizzy. "What... What happened?" I say. "To be honest, we don't know. Only Goldie knows." Foxxy says. I look at Goldie. "I will tell you about it later. Right now, you might want to check the time because if Vincent shows up and you are unprepared, you won't survive." Goldie says. "It is 1:00 am guys." Griffon says. Goldie is thinking. Probably looking for Vincent. "He is here! Not inside, but outside. He is walking up to the door. Girls go and distract him when he gets in." Goldie says. The girls go all except for Foxxy and Goldie. "Austin, you need to be ready for anything. Let's go into the main room with the girls so you can be ready." Goldie says. I grab the bag with the senzu in it and put it in my pocket. "Alright, let's go." I say. I wonder what that was that Goldie was talking about. Did something happen while i blacked out? Griffon looks at me. "Hey man, you going to be ok?" He says. "Yea, i should be fine. What happened back there?" I ask. "I am with Foxxy when she said that we don't know." Griffon says. We arrive in the main area where the other girls are trying to block Vincent from getting in. He Bursts open the door and moves the girls out of his way. "Girls, leave him be. I said that i would handle this. I don't want any help." I say. "Ah, getting a little cocky now aren't we?" Vincent says. I pull out the bag containing the senzu and take the senzu out and eat it. After a second i feel a burst of energy in me, but not as much as the other one gave me.  
What the heck? Why don't i feel much stronger? I ignore it because it should still be enough to kill him. "Vincent, i have had enough of your crap. I don't want any help from outside, i want to do this on my own. You are out for my blood as is right?" I say. "That would be correct. But how would you like it if i did this!" Vincent says as he goes for the nearest animatronic and sends his hand through their stomach. But before he could get to Foxxy, Goldie jumps in front of him and his hand goes through her stomach. "Goldie! No!" I yell. She falls to the ground limp. Anger starts to build up inside me. "Aww, i missed. oh well, i got someone you loved anyways." Vincent says. Goldie is now being comforted by the others and is still alive. Luckily, Vincent sucks at aiming and she can be repaired immediately. Chica takes her to the back towards the parts and services room. I then black out once again.

Griffon's point of view

Austin fell over once again. "Aww, did he pass out from the bloodshed that i have commited here?" Vincent says as he starts to walk towards Austin. "Leave him alone you Prick!" I say as i charge him. Before i could get to him, Foxxy stops me. She points at Austin. "Are you all better after passing out Austin?" Vincent says sarcastically. Oh no. the anger got to him and now look. Austin has those same eyes he had earlier. Vincent is now looking at him strange. "Hey, didn't you use to have Blue eyes?" Vincent asks confused. "It's..." Austin stops. "Well, what is it? Aren't you going to do something?" Vincent says. He clearly doesn't know that Austin is possessed right now. "It's..." He says. "Shut up! Spit it out or fight me like you said you would." Vincent yells. "It's..." He says once again. "That's it! I am going to shut you up!" Vincent yells as he charges Austin. As he gets close to him though, He disappears and reappears on the other side of the room with his head turned sideways. Vincent turns around and sees him. "How did you? You little Prick! I will end you!" Vincent yells charging him once again. He doesn't get far before Austin teleports once again. Once again, Austin is on the other side. "Stop that!" Vincent yells. "It's..." He says with his head still turned.

All of a sudden, someone teleports in. "Goku! How did you get here?" Foxxy asks. "Don't worry about that now, get Austin under control and run." Goku demands. "You again!" Vincent says finally reaching Austin but looking towards goku. Vincent grabs Austin and throws Austin into a wall knocking him out once again. The wall is rock solid almost, so when he hits the wall, as soon as he landed, blood started pouring out. Luckily, he is knocked out and he doesn't know that Goku is here because by the time that Goku gets occupied with Vincent, Goldie is already stitched up. "What happened?" Goldie says. "Vincent got to him and threw him towards the wall but Austin couldn't do anything because it happened again." I say. "Can you teleport him to the hospital? I know you are weak right now, but please. If he doesn't get there now, he will die." Foxxy says. "I have the strength to take him there, but only once. Call Freddy and inform him of the situation Griffon." Goldie says as she takes ahold of Austin and vanishes. "No! He got away! It is all thanks to you, whoever you are." Vincent yells at Goku.

Goldie's point of view.

I arrive at the nearest hospital that is open. "Someone help. He is bleeding alot. Please someone help!" I yell. Luckily, this is the same hospital that he was treated in last time and a nurse comes out with a stretcher. She takes him from me and puts him on the stretcher and we rush into the emergency room. "How did this happen?" The nurse says making sure that Austin isn't bleeding too much. "I can't explain right now. For now, i am happy that I got here hopefully in time." I say. "You probably just saved this man's life. Please wait out here." The nurse says as Austin is rolled into a room where they take care of emergency patients.

Griffon's point of view again

Goku and Vincent are fighting and it looks like Goku is winning by a long run considering that Vincent is on his knees begging for mercy. "Please, i won't do it again. I will leave him alone. Please don't kill me!" Vincent begs. "I'm sorry, but you tried that last time. It doesn't work like that on a second chance. Especially for people like you." Goku says sticking his hand through the suit that Vincent is in and strikes him in a vital organ which instantly kills him. "I hope you are reborn one day as a good guy." Goku says as he drops him to the floor. Wow, he dropped him like he was nothing. "We need to go and see how Austin is doing. Everyone take hold of my hand." Goku says. We all grab his hand and we vanish.

We arrive where Goldie is sitting and i have already called Freddy and told him to go to the hospital. He asked if something went wrong and i told him. He immediately hung up and i suspect that he is on his way right now with Andrew. "Goldie, how is he?" I ask. "I don't know, he was bleeding alot when they rolled him back there. All we can do is hope and pray." Goldie says.

hours later (back on my point of view)

I wake up in a bed much like the one i was in, in the hospital. What the heck happened last night? "I wish i could tell you." I hear Goldie in my head. Goldie? you are alive? "Yea, i should be fine. Guess who is here to see you after your fight?" Goldie says. So i won, i killed him. What about me blacking out? "Don't worry about that, the anger in you finally snapped and you ripped through him. Anyways Goku is here as well as everyone else." Goldie says in my head. I finally open my eyes but even though they are a little blurry, i can see everyone. "Hey Austin. How you feeling?" Goku says. "I have had better days." I say. I feel like i just lost alot of blood. How am i even alive at this point? It has only been a week since i lost alot of blood back then and now i have lost more? "Don't worry about that right now, just worry that you survived." Goldie says out loud this time. Everyone else can't hear my thoughts but Goldie explains it to them what we were talking about. "Anways, you should get some rest. You have a big day later today because they are going to let you go ahead and leave in a few hours." Goku says. "Also, i brought you a senzu so you could heal faster just in case you wanted out now." Goku whispers in my ear. "Yea why not?" i say. "Woohoo." Goku says. He puts the senzu in my mouth and i attempt to chew it. After a few seconds. I feel amazing. I sit up and just then the doctor comes in. "What is all the ruckus that i am hearing from out there?" The doctor says as he looks at me. He looks surprised because i am jumping up and down full of energy. Goku then whispers in his ear and tells him and tries to explain how this is happening. "Hey, i wouldn't mind having some of those "Senzu beans" for my patients as well. Goku laughs. "I will see what i can do." Goku says.  
"I actually have two more if you would like to try one and give one of your patient's one." Goku says. He hands the Senzu's to the doctor and he tries one and gets the same burst of energy that i have and goes out of the room but not before saying that i could go ahead and get checked out to leave.

I put my clothes on and everyone is out in the front waiting on me. Apparently Griffon called Freddy after i took that senzu because he is here now waiting on me. "Hey Austin. How you doing?" Freddy asks. "I am feeling amazing right now." I say. "Well. i figure that you planned on leaving today. Who is going to go with you?" Freddy asks. "I was." Foxxy speaks up. "So were we." Bonnie says pointing to toy chica and the marionette. I probably won't be able to convince them otherwise so i might as well let them come with me too. "Well, we will meet you at your home, because i am just going to teleport Austin and the ones coming with us i guess." Goku says. "We will be home shortly." Freddy says. Goku has us grab ahold and we vanish.

We arrive at Freddy's home and we sit down for a bit.

25 mins later.

Freddy and the others walk in. "Actually we change our minds. We are going to stay here and let Foxxy go with him." Bonnie says. "Are you sure? This may be the only chance you have to go." Freddy says. "Yes, we are sure" Toy chica says. "Alright, well when are you guys leaving?" Freddy asks us. "We were going to leave as soon as you got home." Goku says. "Well, i guess that this is goodbye then. Austin, you better be back in the time you said you would be back. Andrew can't do night shift all his life." Freddy says. Wow, sounds eager to get me out. "Don't worry, we will take care of the kids for you guys. Hopefully you have a nice trip/vacation." Freddy says as we start to walk outside and everyone follows us. Goldie comes up to me first. "Austin. I am going to miss you. You know that right?" Goldie says. "Yea, And i will miss you." I say. She steps aside as the rest of the girls say their goodbyes to me. The puppet gets to me last.  
"I..." She stops. I think she is remembering the moment from the first night. She then hugs me. I start to hug her back and i feel a tear going down my back. "Don't worry, i will be back and when i come back, we can have that alone time you wanted." I say. "T...thank you." She says as she moves over to where the other girls are standing. Andrew walks up to me next. "Hey man, i hope you have a good time. Stay safe and if you need anything, don't hesitate to call us through Goldie." Andrew says as he shakes my hand. Next is Griffon. "Hey man, i may have not known you long, but you are an awesome friend." He says shaking my hand. Finally, all the people and animatronics are done. "I will miss everyone of you guys, i hope that you all take care while we are gone." I say. After a good minute, Goku asks if we are ready to go. "yea, let's go." I say.

We then Vanish into thin air. Unbeknowns to the others that a group people and things are watching from afar and probably are plotting their next move against Freddy fazbear's Pizzeria.

Well, that ends Season two of My job at Freddy's. A Good season indeed. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as i did. I know it probably sounds like i rushed the ending but i worked pretty hard on this and i hope you guys enjoyed it. I am going to hold off on making season 3 for right now so i can now start my new series/crossover which will basically continue from here and if you haven't guessed it already, it is going to be Fnaf crossing over to Dbz. Regardless, like i said, i hope you guys enjoyed and as always. Have a nice day.  
On the next episode of Dragon ball z(i can't stop you now. because of the new series) Anyways, Austin, Foxxy and Goku land on the world of Dbz and meet goku's friends. What will happen when they meet? Will evil happen here to? What is the strange thing that is possessing Austin? Find out on the next Episode of My Life in the world of Dbz. 


End file.
